Andorran Castle
by contrite shadow
Summary: Castle persuades Beckett to accompany him on a short vacation to the country of Andorra.


Original characters: 

Sasha Beketov (aka The Chess Killer); escaped inmate.

Aina; (fictional) Queen of (real) Andorra.

Joseph; Aina's uncle, mentor and bodyguard.

* * *

The Andorran Castle

Castle and his three favorite women enjoy a lovely dinner together, with Alexis showing no ill effects from yesterday's kidnapping attempt. They're still chatting around the dining table when Castle gets a phone call from an unfamiliar number. He excuses himself and moves into the living room to answer, "Castle."

He actually stops breathing for a couple of seconds when Sasha's voice says, "Is she okay?"

And it's a couple of seconds more before Castle recovers enough to say, "Hey, Sasha."

Careful to have said it loud enough for the women to overhear, Castle sees Martha and Alexis head upstairs, as if they'd rehearsed it and Beckett is already calling it in. Her voice softer than he remembers it, Sasha says, "Hey, Rick. Is Alexis okay?"

"Yes, Sasha, she's fine. Thanks, for asking." And then Castle says, "Sasha, please come in."

"I can't do that, Rick."

Beckett gestures for Castle to keep the conversation going, so he says, "But I don't have a chess partner since you left and my computer is no longer a match for me. I know we could find some way to keep playing even if you're at Bedford."

Sasha sighs and says, "I can't, Rick, I'm sorry." And then she says, "How are you?"

"Well, yesterday was hard on the nerves. But mostly things are well. What about you; still on the meds?"

"I only took them so they'd let me see you. They make me feel…not me."

Castle knows only too well who Sasha Beketov is when she's not medicated, so he says, "Please tell me you didn't kill anyone?"

After a pause, Sasha says, "I've never lied to you, Rick, so consider whether you want the answer before you ask such questions."

So Castle knows that she's reverted to her old ways and says, "Please, Sasha, just come in. You know that I'll visit and then we can play chess again."

After an even longer pause, Sasha says, "I'd better go."

"Sasha, wait! How about a game right now?"

Sasha is quiet again and Castle assumes she's considering his offer, but then she says, "Sir Beckett?"

His heart pounding at being found out, Castle chooses to remain someone Sasha can trust and says, "Yeah."

Sasha chuckles and says, "Tell her not to bother. I'm in LA, but only for a few days and I'll never use this phone again." And then she's gone.

Castle heads into his office. Beckett follows, about to ask him what transpired. When Castle sits down at his desk and starts typing, Beckett peers over his shoulder to see that, as expected, he's writing a transcript of the phone conversation. When he's done, Castle says, "I think that's it." And then he says, "Did you get anything?"

Beckett shakes her head, saying, "Only had enough time to confirm that she's in LA. She'll already have destroyed the phone by now." And then she says, "Are you okay?"

Suddenly acutely aware of her body, too close to his, Castle stands up on the pretense of giving her access to the screen and says, "Uh, yeah, I'm fine."

It's obvious that he hasn't covered very well when Beckett takes half a step back and, with a soft smile, says, "Sorry."

Castle waves away her apology and says, "Not your problem." And then he says, "What do we do about Sasha?"

Beckett shrugs and says, "Nothing we're not already doing. She's on the Most Wanted list and a bulletin is on its way to LAPD as we speak. That's the first time she's contacted you?"

Indignant, Castle says, "You think that I'd keep it from you?"

Realizing her error, Beckett says, "Sorry, Castle. Just a bit rattled. I don't like it that she's off her meds."

Castle laughs and says, "Nor me. Last time she was entirely herself I acquired yet another scar."

Beckett frowns a little and says, "Just how many do you have?"

Back in control of his emotions, Castle grins and says, "How about I just show you?"

Only now remembering that they're within a few feet of his bed, Beckett heads into the living room as she says, "Save it for the next twenty-three year old, Castle."

Perversely encouraged by the fact that Beckett has fled his presence, Castle follows with a smile on his face and says, "Oh, I will. It really is true that chicks dig scars, especially when I weave a suitably enticing tale to explain them."

Beckett knows that any comment she makes will only elicit more bragging. Instead, she gestures to the mess in the kitchen and says, "Looks like you and I are on cleanup."

They've been silently working together for a while when Castle says, "How long have you been keeping tabs on Alexis?" At Beckett's confusion, he says, "You got the call about the shooting even before Alexis had contacted me, but it's in a different precinct."

Shamefaced, Beckett says, "Since the stalker incident."

Confused, Castle says, "You're embarrassed about that? I don't mind. In fact, I really appreciate it, thanks."

Still uncomfortable, Beckett says, "No, I'm embarrassed that I didn't think of it before then, sorry."

"It's okay, Beckett. I thought of it way too late, as well." His brow furrowed in distress, Castle says, "If I'd ever thought that being Richard Castle would put her in danger…" Suddenly overwhelmed by all the feelings that he's kept at bay for his daughter's sake, Castle legs refuse to do their job and he collapses onto a dining chair, then gestures helplessly with his hands, as he says, "Kate…I can't…if they'd hurt her…"

Overcome with compassion for her friend, Beckett squats before him, captures his hands in hers and says, "But they didn't, Castle. Alexis is fine. She's upstairs now, safe and happy." When none of these words erase any of the lines of worry on his face, Beckett considers a moment and then says, "Being Richard Castle may have precipitated this attack, but it was also the solution." Beckett can see that he's at least ready to listen, so she says, "They failed because you can afford someone like Mark Whitbourne to protect her. And they're already paying the price for their actions because I'm on your side. None of that could happen if you weren't Richard Castle."

Finally able to offer a weak smile, Castle says, "I guess you're right." And then his smile broadens and he says, "I really am glad that you're on my side."

Beckett drags him to his feet and says, "Always, Castle. But you're not getting out of clearing that easily."

With a huge smile, Castle says, "Worth a shot." They finish cleaning up, in a companionable silence and then Castle says, "Thank you."

Beckett knows that he's not talking about dishes and says, "Any time, Castle." And then she says, "I'd better go…long day. Say goodnight to Alexis and Martha for me?"

Sad that the evening has to end, Castle betrays none of that when he smiles and says, "Of course. Thanks, for letting them spoil you."

With genuine warmth, Beckett says, "My pleasure." She's already putting on her jacket as she says, "Tomorrow?"

Castle glances upstairs, as if he can see Alexis sitting at her computer, and then nods to Beckett and says, "Tomorrow."

When she's gone, Castle returns to his office and sends a copy of the phone conversation to her email account and then sits, staring at the words, mulling over everything that's happened in the past couple of days. He's still there when Martha says, "Kate gone?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. She said thanks."

"What did Sasha have to say?"

Castle doesn't hesitate to give up his chair as he says, "See for yourself."

When Martha has finished reading, she says, "Is she really in LA?"

Castle nods and says, "Beckett confirmed it, but didn't have time to get anything else."

He's clearly troubled and Martha says, "It's not your fault if she chooses to keep killing, Richard. You did everything you could to make her stop."

Castle shakes his head and says, "No, it's not that…" A little embarrassed, he says, "There was something…off about Kate tonight and I can't work out why it's bothering me."

Martha swivels the chair to face him and says, "Tell me."

With a sigh, Castle says, "I was sitting where you are and she was reading over my shoulder as I typed. It was fine while I was occupied, but then I turned and…quite frankly, the view was a bit much for me, so I stood up and backed off."

Grateful that he's sharing, Martha does her best not to smile at his discomfit and says, "And Kate…?"

As he replays the incident in his mind, Castle finally understands why he can't stop thinking about it and smiles as he says, "She apologized."

Martha answers his smile with one of her own before she says, "She's no longer in denial."

"More than that; she didn't look afraid, just…accepting, as if our mutual attraction is no longer cause for concern." Castle takes Martha's face in both hands, kisses her forehead and says, "You're wonderful! Thank you."

Martha laughs and says, "I didn't do anything. But, you're welcome." And then she says, "What are you going to do about it?"

Castle perches on his desk as he considers it and then says, "Absolutely nothing. She knows what I want and she knows that I'll wait." With a grin he says, "And, so long as I don't let her read over my shoulder, I'll be fine."

When it's apparent that he's done, Martha says, "Well, I'm turning in. Night, darling."

Castle offers her the crook of his arm and says, "I haven't said goodnight to Alexis. I'll walk you up."

As they head up the stairs, Martha says, "I hope you're not going to sleep on the floor again."

"Oh, you saw that?"

Martha smiles and says, "Where did you think the pillow came from?"

Castle also smiles and says, "I did wonder about that. Thank you, Mother."

* * *

After Castle is sure that Martha and Alexis have both retired for the night, he leaves a note explaining that he's running an errand and then heads to the precinct. No one questions his right to be there, even this late at night, so it's ridiculously easy to get into Holding. Once there, he simply looks at the few men temporarily incarcerated in the cells, until one looks afraid on seeing him and then Castle keeps his volume at a level that will ensure privacy as he says, "You know who I am?" When the young man only gives a wide-eyed nod in reply, Castle says, "One friend is dead. I presume the other is in hospital?" Another nod, and Castle says, "Do you have any idea of the resources I have at my disposal, and just how much of a living hell your life will become if I wish it?"

This is enough for the young man to find his voice and he says, "I was just the driver."

Castle shakes his head and says, "You participated in an armed attack on my daughter. Give me some sign that you understand what that means to me."

His voice has risen a pitch when the man says, "Please, sir, I didn't know it would go like that. No one was supposed to get hurt and I just…"

Satisfied, Castle stops him with a gesture and then says, "I have a one-time-only opportunity for you." He pauses long enough to see a desperate hope enter the man's expression and then he calmly says, "You will be my voice. You will make it known that my family is off-limits. You will do so diligently and convincingly, and you will do so indefinitely." The young man is already nodding his agreement and Castle says, "Now, repeat it back to me in your own words."

Knowing what's at stake, the young man considers his words before saying, "For the rest of my life I will persuade anyone who'll listen that messing with your family is a really bad idea. If they don't believe me, I'll remind them that my brother is dead, because of what we did."

Almost moved to sympathy on hearing about the familial connection, Castle hardens his heart and says, "I'll be waiting. When that rumor gets back to me, then I'll forget your face. If I don't hear that rumor within a year, we'll meet again, so that you'll know to be afraid." He already knows the answer, but still says, "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, sir."

When Castle hears the main door opening, he knows that his time is up and turns to leave. He falters when he sees that it's Beckett, but then walks past her and waits in the corridor. Far too carefully, Beckett shuts the door and then walks away from him. With a resigned sigh, Castle follows her. Once they're in the relative privacy of the conference room, Beckett says, "Do you understand what it will do to our case if his lawyer finds out that you've threatened our suspect?"

At first wondering how she could know what he said, Castle realizes that she must be guessing and, instead of denying it, says, "He won't."

Frustrated by his lack of remorse, Beckett says, "I thought you trusted me?"

Surprised, Castle says, "I do." But then he realizes how his actions might seem to indicate otherwise and says, "I trust you. It's just…it's Alexis, so I have to be sure."

"How did you even know that he'd be here?"

Castle shrugs and says, "I didn't. But I knew that you would have done everything possible to gain control of the investigation, so I guessed that he might be here for the night." And then he says, "I'm sorry. I thought you'd gone home. You weren't supposed to find out."

"That doesn't make it better, Castle. You can't do stuff like this if you want me to trust you."

With a helpless shrug, Castle repeats, "It's Alexis."

Beckett sighs and says, "Are you done?"

"Yes, I swear. I'm entirely content to leave everything else in your more than capable hands." And then he says, "All I've done is ensure that, within a year, you'll start hearing a rumor that threatening my family is a disastrous and potentially fatal move."

Satisfied that he's telling her the truth, Beckett actually smiles a little and says, "Well, there's no arguing with that."

Grateful that she appears willing to forgive him, Castle says, "Penance?"

Beckett gives it serious thought and then says, "Paperwork."

Castle grimaces and says, "For how long?"

"Two weeks."

Horrified, Castle says, "One week?"

Beckett smiles and says, "Done."

Castle's eyes narrow and he says, "You just hustled me."

Beckett grins and says, "Yes. I only wanted one week."

Castle is already heading for the door as he says, "I would have done two."

* * *

Castle has only been doing the team's paperwork for a few days when Beckett gets his call early one morning and he says, "Look, I'm sorry, but Gina is at me again to promote the book. So I won't be able to make it today."

Beckett smiles at what she suspects is a lie and says, "Okay, Castle, I trust you."

Beckett has to stifle her laughter when Castle groans and says, "I'll meet you there." And then he laughs and says, "You fight dirty."

Glad, as always, that he's such a good sport, Beckett says, "You're not the only one who plays to win, Castle. Want a ride?"

"Uh, sure; thirty minutes?"

"Thirty minutes."

When he gets in Beckett's car, Castle says, "No Josh?"

Her tone is a warning that she won't discuss the matter when she says, "Not today."

Castle nods that he's understood the verbal and silent message and then says, "More paperwork?"

Beckett smiles and says, "Maybe some filing, too, if you're lucky."

Castle groans and says, "I won't be agreeing to that punishment again."

Beckett smiles and says, "You could always try _not_ doing anything that would warrant punishment."

"I'm working on it. But I'm been pushing boundaries since I was three, so it's difficult." At the smirk on Beckett's face, he says, "What is it?" And then he guesses and says, "Oh, yeah, you've seen my file."

Beckett releases the smile and says, "Files."

Castle shrugs and says, "Mother's need to follow her star meant that I was often starting at a new school, and the quickest way to become popular is to do something epically wicked."

"Like having sex on the principal's desk?"

Castle grins and says, "Well, I was a little older than three then, but, yeah." And then he says, "Blowing up the staff toilets works well, too."

"I don't recall that one."

"I think the official charge was _destruction of school property_. I miscalculated how much fireworks I'd need to make a mess, so it was stupendously messy…and smelly. There were no classes for a week and I was suspended for another week after that. But, when I returned, it was as the most popular kid in school." And then he frowns and says, "I've never been brave enough to ask Mother what she did to keep me from being expelled for that one."

Beckett laughs and says, "Yeah, sometimes we're better off not knowing what sacrifices our parents have made."

"Oh?" When she says nothing, Castle says, "Come on; I told you mine."

Beckett hesitates for a second and then says, "Remember that _You Will_ ad campaign for AT&T?"

"Uh, sure; the one about getting a phone call on your wristwas my favorite."

Beckett smiles and says, "Of course it was." And then she says, "There were flyers for that campaign all over the place. So Maddie and I made a few of our own." When Castle silently waits for an explanation, she says, "_Have you ever done anal? Have you ever done it doggie-style?_ Things like that."

Castle shrugs and says, "Doesn't sound too bad."

Beckett grins and says, "We added photos and the slogan: _You will._ _And the teacher who will bring it to you is_..."

Castle smiles and says, "Oh, that's good." And then he says, "They caught you posting the flyers?"

With a wry grin, Beckett says, "They caught Maddie."

After a second, Castle says, "And you came forward, so she wouldn't have to face it alone."

It's obviously not a question, but Beckett says, "Yeah."

"No wonder she loves you." They're quiet for a while and then Castle says, "So, did you and she ever…?"

Beckett rolls her eyes and says, "Why do you always have to make it weird?"

Not even a little sorry, Castle grins and says, "I have an enquiring mind."

Beckett laughs and says, "You have a dirty mind."

"That, too."

After a while, Beckett says, "Did you ever get a wrist phone?"

With a nervous glance at her, Castle says, "Yes."

Beckett hasn't missed the glance and says, "Not as cool as you thought it would be?"

Castle shakes his head and says, "One day I caught my reflection in a window while I was on a call. Not so much James Bond; more…Bill Gates."

"Billionaire philanthropist, Bill Gates, one of the most successful men in history?"

"Okay; maybe Steve Urkel, then." When Beckett only smiles, Castle says, "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing."

Castle growls, "Kate."

She shrugs and says, "Urkel got the girl."

Unable to see this as anything other than a hopeful sign for their relationship, Castle's heart beats a little faster as he says, "Yes, he did." After several seconds of contemplative silence, he says, "I still have the wrist phone."

Not in the least surprised, Beckett's only acknowledgement of this confession is a quiet smile.

* * *

By the end of his punishment, Castle hasn't even had a homicide to alleviate the seemingly endless flow of paperwork and he says to Beckett, "How can there be so many forms to fill out, when nothing is happening?"

Beckett grins and quotes Castle when she says, "Magic."

"Oh, very droll." As they prepare to leave, Castle says, "Speaking of magical, how would you like to visit Andorra? Aina sent me a spare first-class ticket and our accommodation is taken care of. Your only expense would be gift shopping and a few meals."

"I thought you were taking Alexis?"

Castle shrugs and says, "I tried. But not even the prospect of seeing a coronation can make her skip exams."

Beckett smiles and says, "She must be a huge disappointment to you."

Castle also smiles and says, "Yes, she's truly the _white_ sheep of the family." And then he says, "So, what do you think? Separate rooms, obviously, and I'll be happy to sign an affidavit for Josh, to the effect that I won't hit on you for the duration."

Beckett smiles and says, "I suspect that would only make it worse, but thanks for thinking of him." And then she says, "When would you need to know?"

"Soon, I'm afraid, as we'd leave in a couple of weeks. I really was hoping to persuade Alexis." With a shrug, Castle says, "Even Mother stood me up."

Having said his piece, Castle is quiet as they head to her car. Beckett's about to turn the key when she says, "Okay."

"Really?" At Beckett's nod, Castle can't help a smile of pure joy and then he says, "Uh, come upstairs when you drop me off and I'll give you the ticket and some details. Of course, you're welcome to stay for dinner, if you're free."

Beckett starts the car and heads for Castle's place as she says, "Thanks. I'll take you up on that, too."

Aware that she and Josh have not seen much of each other recently, Castle says, "Josh busy?"

"Very."

Her tone is hardly encouraging, but Castle says, "Anything I can do?"

With a sad smile, Beckett says, "Cure heart disease?"

Castle shrugs and says, "Sorry." And then he says, "Though, with your permission, and the girls' help, I can entertain you for an evening and distract you from your troubles?"

Beckett smiles her gratitude and says, "Close enough."

After dinner and board games with Castle and his family, Beckett starts yawning and apologizes. As if it's a signal, Alexis and Martha say goodnight and head upstairs. When they're gone, Castle says, "Sorry about that. They're not very subtle. I expect that, as we speak, they're discussing my chances of talking you into spending the night in the spare room."

Castle wonders if he's imagining a flicker of disappointment on her face when Beckett says, "But you're not going to do that."

"I seriously doubt that it will help your relationship with Josh if you're here when he finishes his shift."

Beckett smiles, sighs and gets to her feet as she says, "You're probably right. He trusts me. But I'm afraid that he suspects your motives where I'm concerned."

Also standing, to fetch her jacket, Castle says, "Then you can assure him that my motives are as pure as the driven snow."

Just this once, Beckett lets him help her into her jacket and says, "Why do I get the feeling that you mean something else when you use that phrase?"

Castle is standing behind her and momentarily considers whispering the answer by her ear. Instead, he waits until Beckett turns and then says, "I mean that I have but one goal and won't be distracted from it, no matter how long it takes."

Suddenly grateful that he chose to be a gentleman and wait until Beckett is facing him, Castle struggles to conceal his delight at how pleased she looks on hearing his words. But her mask of indifference is back within seconds and she says, "Thanks, Castle. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll be there." And then he grins and says, "But you're doing your own paperwork from now on."

Beckett smiles and says, "At least until you piss me off again."

Castle holds the door open for her and says, "Maybe I'll surprise you and behave myself."

Laughing, as she walks through the door, Beckett says, "Yeah, that would surprise me. Night, Castle."

It seems the most natural thing in the world when he says, "Night, Kate."

When she's gone, Castle sighs and starts tidying. He hasn't finished when Martha comes downstairs and says, "No Kate?"

"Not this time."

"But she accepted the ticket?"

"Yes, thank you, Mother." And then Castle says, "Did you really get the part, or are you matchmaking?"

Martha starts helping him clean up and says, "A bit of both. I got the part, but it's not a very good one." And then she says, "Are you upset with me?"

So that she won't have any doubt, Castle kisses her cheek and then says, "No, Mother. It's just…sometimes it seems like she's already mine and, other times, she seems eternally out of my reach."

Sensing that he's in danger of sinking into self-pity, Martha says, "And she has a boyfriend."

Surprised at her lack of sympathy, Castle says, "I thought you were on my side?"

"I am, darling. Nothing would make me happier than for you to succeed with Kate. That's why I'm reminding you that, at least for now, she's made it very clear that friendship is all she can give you. And you've declared, more than once, that it's enough for you...unless that's changed?"

With a sad smile, Castle says, "Only while her scent still lingers in the air."

Her voice filled with love, Martha says, "My son; the romantic." And then she says, "I'll finish up here. Go say goodnight to Alexis."

"Yes, Mother."

* * *

Even with the residents in and around the 12th precinct managing to keep from killing each other, the two weeks go by very quickly. After a mad rush to get ready in time, Beckett arrives at the first class lounge around 5pm to see Castle relaxing in an over-sized armchair, champagne flute in hand, looking almost unfairly good and he says, "I thought maybe Josh had changed your mind."

Beckett drops her daypack next to his and collapses into the other chair as she says, "Well, he's not happy. But I reminded him that I'm usually the one left standing in Departure."

Within seconds a waiter arrives to take Beckett's order. When she orders a coffee, Castle says, "Beckett, you're in the Concorde Room at JFK; live a little."

When the waiter hesitates, Beckett insists, "I like coffee."

With only a nod, the young man is gone and Castle says, "Well, I'm sure their coffee is first class, too." And then he glances at his watch and says, "Flight is already delayed thirty minutes, so we've got a wait before boarding. They'll serve dinner on the plane, but the food here is excellent. Are you hungry?"

With a grateful smile, Beckett says, "I'm starving." After beef fillet with truffle butter and strawberry lemon shortcake for dessert in a private dining booth, Beckett's mood has significantly improved and she says, "Sorry I was cranky before. Two weeks isn't much time to get ready."

Castle smiles a little and says, "I must be used to your cranky, because I didn't notice anything amiss, though I have observed that you become even more violent when your blood sugar is low."

Beckett knows that any display of anger will prove his point, so she says, "You're right." And then she says, "Joseph doesn't really expect us to remember all that protocol, does he?"

Castle laughs and says, "Well, he probably has high hopes for you, but he'll know better than to expect me to follow all the rules."

"She's a queen, Castle."

"Oh, I'll bow, don't worry about that. But I'm not scraping, no matter how hard you and Joseph glare at me."

Beckett smiles and says, "I guess that'll have to do." And then she says, "I'm a little nervous."

Confused, Castle says, "About the ceremony?"

"Yeah. What if I screw up, or trip while curtsying?"

Castle shrugs and says, "We're Americans; they won't be expecting much of us. And, if it'll help, you can cling to my arm. I won't let you fall."

Beckett is quiet as their coffees and Drambuie arrive and then she says, "What about…"

When she doesn't continue and then won't look at him, Castle gently says, "Me and Aina?" At Beckett's nod, he says, "I'll do whatever you want, Kate, but you will have to look me in the eye and ask me."

So they finish their drinks in silence. Disappointed, but unsurprised, that Beckett won't say anything to breach her implied contract with Josh, Castle makes a choice and says, "I won't sleep with her, even if she asks me." When this at least lets Beckett once more meet his gaze, Castle grins and says, "Not that you care, one way or the other, right?"

Finally able to relax a little, Beckett says, "Right." And then she gets brave enough to say, "Hypothetically…if I cared; why would I care?"

Bemused, Castle says, "You really don't know, do you?" Before she can reply, he says, "Imagine, for a second, that I'm dead and gone." At her sudden look of fear, he says, "Thank you. Now imagine that I'm just gone." When he sees her moment of clarity, he smiles and says, "It's not petty jealousy. You're just worried that I might become a royal consort and not be around for you to harangue anymore…hypothetically. And I'm not going to do that. I told you; I'll wait."

Beckett is quiet for a few seconds and then says, "I_ harangue _you?" When Castle merely shrugs, she smiles and says, "I guess that's fair enough. Thanks, Castle."

"You're welcome, detective." And then Castle grins and says, "So, I can sleep with her?"

With a quiet smile, Beckett meets his eyes and says, "Assuming Aina is willing, you can do as you wish, Castle. So long as she doesn't harangue you."

Castle laughs and says, "No, that part usually begins much later in the relationship." And then he watches for her reaction as he says, "So it's a good thing that you and I are getting it out of the way before we have sex."

Caught unawares, Beckett isn't able to stop the color rising to her cheeks, but she quickly recovers and says, "And now you've made it weird again."

Castle manages to keep from smiling, but his shining eyes prove that he's lying when he says, "Sorry."

* * *

The time passes quickly enough, despite further delays to their flight and they're eventually permitted to board. Not wanting Castle to tease her, Beckett does her best to appear indifferent to the comforts of first class travel. But, by the time they're in the air, complimentary champagne in hand, the slight twitch at the corners of his mouth confirms that she's failed, so she says, "Shut up."

All "innocence", Castle says, "I didn't say a word. However, if I had, it would be; _adorable_."

Trying not to smile, Beckett says, "Okay, frequent flyer, any advice for those of us who usually fly coach?"

Straight-faced, Castle says, "Actually, we prefer to call you virg…"

"Castle."

Castle smiles at her rebuke, then chinks his glass against hers and says, "Relax, enjoy and take everything that's not bolted down." At her disapproving look, he says, "Okay, but the Anya Hindmarsh wash bag and the pajamas are yours to keep, honest."

"Pajamas?"

Castle points out the neat bundle, sealed with a bow and says, "Yeah. It'll be almost the middle of the day tomorrow by the time we reach Andorra La Vella, so you'd better sleep between here and Heathrow, if you can." Beckett inspects the pajamas and is still staring at them when Castle reads her mind and says, "The bathroom is also the change room."

When Beckett returns, Castle has also changed into pajamas and their chairs are now beds, so she says, "Thanks, Castle."

"No problem. I've already asked them not to wake us for dinner. Night, Beckett."

A little flustered by his polite manner, Beckett manages, "Yeah; night."

Beckett still hasn't managed to fall asleep when she hears the unmistakable sound of a camera shutter. She opens her eyes and lifts the eye mask, to see that Castle is apparently asleep. She extends her hand towards him and says, "Phone." When he doesn't respond, she smacks him with the back of her hand and insists, "Phone."

With obvious reluctance, Castle hands over his phone and says, "Sorry; couldn't resist."

Beckett finds and deletes the photo, then switches off and conceals the phone as she says, "Try."

Beckett knows that she should be angry with Castle, but somehow his lack of propriety has put her at ease and she falls asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

When Beckett wakes, Castle is dressed and, again, looking unfairly good, especially for someone who just slept on a plane. He glances up from his magazine and says, "Still two hours out. You can get some more sleep, if you wish."

Beckett looks around, to see that most passengers are awake and sits up, straightening her hair as she says, "No, I'm good." And then she smiles and says, "I'm not sure I can go back to coach after this."

Castle also smiles and says, "Now you know why I wanted to take a jet to Chicago."

Beckett returns Castle's phone and then reaches for her daypack and clothes as she says, "Be back in a few."

"Oh; use their products. The hand cream is a bit oily, but plaster the face cream on every bit of skin you can reach." When she looks doubtful, Castle extends his arm and says, "Honestly, you'll thank me. Feel this."

Smiling at his enthusiasm, Beckett nevertheless says, "I'm not feeling you, Castle." But she takes the airline wash bag with her just the same. When she returns, her "bed" has once again been transformed into a seat and she says, "You're right about the face cream, thank you." And then she says, "Travelling with you might not be a bad idea."

Castle beams and says, "It's like the stamp said to the envelope." At her confusion, he says, "Stick with me and we'll go places." And then he shrugs and says, "Sorry; Dad joke."

Beckett smiles and says, "Yeah, I remember it now and I'm pretty sure my Dad told it to me."

They have time to catch up on the news channel before breakfast is served. Thankfully, there're no fresh murders in Manhattan. Castle remains the perfect gentleman and they chat about everything and nothing until their arrival at Heathrow. Once inside the airport, Castle says, "Shopping? They'll hold any purchases until our return flight or you can ship them home." With a boyish grin, he says, "I'm dying to check out _Sony Style,_ and _World of Whiskies_ is a personal favorite. Other than that, it's lady's choice."

Beckett frowns a little and says, "Sounds good, Castle, thanks."

Castle hasn't missed the frown and says, "You okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just…" With a sigh, Beckett says, "It's kind of freaking me out; how nice you are." When Castle spreads his arms in a gesture of bewildered helplessness, she says, "I know. It's perverse of me and completely unfair to you, but it's just…weird."

Castle gives the matter some thought and then says, "Well, I'll see what I can do and hope for the…" He's peering into the distance and says, "Is that Madonna?"

When Beckett turns to look he flicks her ear. She grabs at the source of the pain and says, "Ow! What the hell, Castle?" On seeing his satisfied smile, she rubs her ear and says, "Thanks, I needed that."

Still smiling, Castle says, "Can we go shopping now?" They're walking towards the first store when Castle says, "I knew you'd end up forcing me to resort to violence."

They've been perusing the shelves for a while when Beckett says, "Of course, you know I'll have to punish you for that."

With genuine feeling, Castle says, "I hope so."

* * *

The flight from London to Barcelona is only business class, but still comfortable enough that Beckett and Castle are able to doze a little. After retrieving their luggage, they follow Joseph's detailed instructions to the waiting helicopter where a young man with a strong accent, but fluent English loads their bags onto the chopper as he says, "Good afternoon, sir, ma'am. My name is Andreu and I will be your guide while you're in Andorra. Her Majesty has instructed me to bid you welcome and apologize that she won't be there to greet you when we land, but will join you for dinner. Do you have any questions?"

Castle says, "Unless it's a capital offense, would you call me Rick?"

Andreu smiles and says, "Certainly, sir…Rick."

When he next looks at Beckett, she says, "Kate."

Andreu smiles again and gestures that they should enter the helicopter as he says, "Thank you, Rick, Kate. We should land in about thirty minutes and then I'll show you to your hotel." After seeing them safely up the steps, he says, "Uh, your rooms adjoin a common living area, as I was originally told to expect a family. I could procure a separate suite, but I'm afraid it won't be as nice."

Castle looks to Beckett, who says, "Adjoining is fine, thanks."

The view from the helicopter is breathtaking. After a while, Castle says to Andreu, "Are you related to Joseph Altaribba?"

The young man smiles and says, "Yes, sir…Rick; he's my uncle."

Beckett works it out and says, "So, you're…the queen's cousin?"

"Yes ma'am; second cousin, anyway." And then he smiles yet again and says, "My uncle has ordered me to take very good care of you both, and explained that Rick may not always follow protocol."

Beckett laughs and says to Castle, "Not even in the country and you're already busted."

Castle merely shrugs and then says to Andreu, "So, are you a prince or something?"

With some pride, Andreu says, "I'm a duke, but I have no power outside Andorra." And then he grins and says, "And, even there, my influence only extends to box seats at the theater or a table at the finest restaurants."

Castle smiles and says, "That's all we'll need."

On arrival at Andorra La Vella, Beckett and Castle are taken by limousine to the Crowne Plaza hotel. Andreu has their luggage sent upstairs while he checks them in and then shows them to their suite. Once there, he says, "The hotel restaurant is excellent, but feel free to make use of room service at any time. If it pleases you, I'll come back in two hours and show you the city?"

Castle once again looks to Beckett, who only shrugs, so he says, "We'll be ready." It suddenly occurs to Castle that he has no idea whether or not to tip the young man. But then he realizes that neither the driver, doorman nor porter expected a tip and settles for heartfelt thanks, which seems to satisfy Andreu. When he's gone, Castle says, "Looks like being friends with Aina means never having to tip. Maybe I should consider that job as royal consort."

Confident that he's joking, Beckett says, "I did some research of my own; Andorra has one of the lowest crime rates in the world, with almost no murders. So you'd be bored out of your mind within two weeks."

Castle shrugs and says, "You're probably right." And then he sighs and says, "I don't know about you, but I could do with some more sleep. Want first pick of the rooms?"

Beckett shrugs and says, "I'm sure they're both fine."

Concerned about her subdued manner, Castle says, "Need me to flick your ear again?" And then he says, "Sounds dirty out loud, doesn't it?"

Beckett smiles and says, "No, I'm good, thanks. Sweet dreams, Castle."

Not initially understanding why she still feels a sense of disquiet, Beckett washes it all away with a long, hot shower and then spends some time exploring the suite before making use of room service. After a while she can hear the shower in Castle's room and steadfastly refuses to let her mind conjure an image to match the sound. She's sipping a coffee when he eventually emerges, looking much more refreshed. On seeing the spread of food, he says, "Beckett, you're a life saver."

Beckett laughs and says, "It's been almost four hours since you last ate, so I knew you'd be hungry."

Castle is already reaching for a piece of cheese as he says, "You're better."

Though he hasn't asked for an explanation, Beckett says, "Yes. I decided something while you were sleeping."

A little afraid, Castle says, "Oh?"

Beckett smiles and Castle recognizes his own words when she says, "Don't be such a wuss, it doesn't suit you." When he only smiles and waits, she says, "You seem intent on defying tradition by being a gentleman on this trip." At his small shrug, she says, "And it occurred to me that I'll have much more fun if I stop waiting for you to screw up and, instead, just trust you." When his face lights up with a smile, she says, "After all, most of the reasons for us to fight are back in New York, so…"

At first shocked when Castle suddenly leans towards her, Beckett doesn't stop him from kissing her cheek. And then he sits down and says, "Thank you."

Touched by his spontaneous display of gratitude, Beckett is temporarily lost for words and then says, "Uh, you're welcome. But please don't make a habit of doing that."

His mouth full of food, Castle crosses his heart, to show that it's a one-off. By the time Castle's hunger is satisfied, Andreu has arrived to show them the city. The young man is the perfect host and knows the history of almost every building, from the 12th century to the present day. At Castle's urging, they finish the tour in the retail district and Andreu is laden with shopping bags by the time he calls a halt to the tour. Back at the suite, Andreu says, "I'll return in an hour, to take you to dinner."

Beckett says, "Uh, what's the dress code?"

Andreu smiles and says, "You'll be dining in Her Majesty's private quarters, so formal wear won't be required."

Beckett and Castle glance at each other and then he says, "In the palace?"

Andreu smiles a little and says, "Yes, Rick. That's where Her Majesty lives."

Castle grins and says, "You know, when it's just the three of us, you can call her Aina."

Andreu shakes his head and says, "No, I couldn't. You've met my uncle, right?"

Castle says to Beckett, "Remind me to look up the Catalan equivalent of wuss."

Andreu obviously knows the word, because he laughs and says, "I'll be back in one hour."

When he's gone, Beckett says, "What do we do for an hour?" Castle is visibly struggling to contain some cheeky answer, so Beckett says, "Go on; get it out of your system."

Smiling his gratitude, Castle says, "Naked pillow fight?"

Beckett picks up a cushion from the sofa and throws it at him, saying, "That's all you get."

Castle catches it, grins and says, "Close enough." And then he says, "There's a chess set in my room. How about I teach you the fundamentals?"

"I know the fundamentals. I just never have time to play."

Castle smiles and says, "Even better. I'd be happy to play under some sort of handicap."

Beckett considers for a moment and says, "Pawn and three moves."

Delighted to hear a chess term from her lips, Castle nevertheless counters, "Pawn and two moves."

"Done. But we play in here."

Castle has the upper hand, but is nowhere near checkmate when Andreu arrives. Beckett glances at her watch and says, "Look, I'm sorry. But time got away from me. I need to make a phone call. Can you come back for me?"

Concealing his disappointment at the minor hiccup, Andreu says, "Of course."

Castle then says to Andreu, "I'll meet you downstairs." After a short bow, Andreu leaves. When the door clicks shut, Castle approaches Beckett and says, "You don't have to do this. If Aina wants time alone with me, I'm sure she can arrange it."

Since there's no point denying her subterfuge, Beckett says, "With her coronation tomorrow, I doubt she even has time for dinner with us. So she's very much looking forward to seeing you."

With a quiet smile, Castle says, "If I'm not allowed to kiss your cheek, you've gotta stop being so nice."

Suddenly uncomfortable under the warmth of his gaze, she says, "Get out of here. I'll catch up."

When Castle is gone, Beckett realizes that she hadn't actually thought of anything to do with this downtime, so she calls Josh. Incredibly, he answers and says, "Didn't I talk to you only a few hours ago?"

Smiling at the sound of his voice, Beckett says, "Yes. But you had to go save the world again."

"Just the one person today." And then Josh says, "You okay?"

"I'm fine; about to have dinner with a queen."

Josh laughs and says, "Same old, same old, then."

"Exactly."

After a second, Josh says, "Five days suddenly seems like a long time."

Beckett smiles and says, "We've been apart longer before."

"True, but it's worse being the one who stays behind."

"You're telling me?"

Josh chuckles and says, "Yeah, sorry." And then he sighs and says, "I have to go. Is he behaving himself?"

"So much so that it was freaking me out. But he appears determined to be a friend, at least until we get back and it's kind of refreshing, actually." Josh is quiet for so long that she says, "Problem?"

"Not yours. He just bugs me. But I'm glad he's not giving you a hard time." Josh sighs again and says, "I really have to go. Have fun, Kate."

"Thanks. And thanks for picking up. Make sure you get some sleep, okay?"

"You trying to mother me now?"

Beckett smiles and says, "Hardly. It's just that, when I get back, I have no intention of letting you sleep."

Josh is quiet for a second and then says, "How the hell am I going to cut into someone's chest now? My hands are shaking."

Pleased with such a strong reaction, Beckett laughs and says, "Bye, Josh."

* * *

On their way to the palace, Castle says to Andreu, "Will it create a problem if I arrive alone?"

At first confused, Andreu says, "You mean, the appearance of Her Majesty entertaining a man?" At Castle's nod, he says, "I'm sure she'd appreciate your concern, but my uncle will be there. He's almost always there."

Castle laughs and says, "Yes, I've noticed."

From his first sight of the exquisite white building, Castle remembers to be nervous, so that he barely hears a word of Andreu's history lesson. They walk past several armed guards, none of whom bother them. After several twists and turns that Castle is sure he'd have no hope of navigating, they arrive at what would be a nondescript door, if it weren't for another couple of armed guards. They give no sign that Andreu even exists as he knocks on the door. Joseph answers it and smiles in greeting. Andreu explains that Beckett is running late and then leaves. Joseph steps aside and says, "Rick. Come in. I hope Andreu has been looking after you?"

Castle shakes the older man's hand in greeting and says, "He has, indeed. And, he's either a master of improv or very knowledgeable about your city."

"Tourism is our biggest industry and he's a very successful guide, though his parents would prefer that he'd find something closer to their idea of gainful employment."

Castle smiles and says, "Despite living off the proceeds of my books, my mother has often expressed a similar wish."

Small talk out of the way, Joseph says, "What terms this time?"

Castle smiles a little at his directness and says, "I'm sorry, Joseph, but I'll do as she wishes."

Joseph nods, as if he'd expected nothing else and then heads over to an interior door and knocks on it. Castle's heart beats a little faster when he hears Aina's voice speaking what he assumes is Catalan. Joseph opens the door and motions that Castle should step through. Castle is back to being nervous again as he steps through the door and hears it shut behind him. Aina is standing in a richly decorated anteroom, near a small dining table and looks, if possible, even more nervous than Castle. Somehow this puts him at ease and, with real warmth, he says, "Aina."

Aina blushes a little and says, "Rick."

It's enough permission for Castle to approach until they're almost touching. But he waits for Aina to slide her arms around his waist before embracing her and leaning down to meet her lips with his. Castle's breathing is a little ragged when Aina finally ends the kiss and then she says, "I thought that Detective Beckett would be with you, though I'm glad she's not."

With his arms still wrapped around her, Castle says, "She had the strangest idea that you might be looking forward to seeing me, so she's giving us time to say hello." And then he grins and says, "Hello."

Aina smiles and says, "Hello." And then she says, "Remind me to thank her."

Castle kisses her again and then says, "Calling her Kate will probably be enough. She's nervous about seeing you."

"Why?"

Castle smiles at her unaffected lack of guile and says, "Because she's a cop from New York and you're a queen."

Still confused, Aina says, "Of a country about the same population as Soho."

Castle shrugs and says, "Still; we're not used to royalty."

Leaning against his chest, Aina says, "You don't seem to have a problem with it."

Castle kisses her temple and says, "Well, I didn't know you were royalty when I met you."

Sounding almost sleepy, Aina says, "Somehow I doubt that it would have made a difference. Joseph has often told me that the true measure of a lady or gentleman is someone who puts others at ease."

Castle smiles a little and says, "Glad you invited me, then? You seemed nervous when I arrived."

Aina lifts her head and kisses him again, then says, "I was just nervous about…I wasn't sure if you and Kate are together."

Castle laughs and says, "Yeah, we get that a lot." And then he says, "Not for lack of trying, but she remains obstinately immune to my charms."

Frowning in confusion, Aina says, "How?"

Castle laughs; a deep, throaty chuckle and says, "Oh, I wish she could have been here for that." Nervous about how much to reveal of someone else's secret, Castle hesitates and then says, "She has good reason to be afraid of having too much to lose. In the meantime, she has a boyfriend who may yet become what she needs."

Aina appears thoughtful and then says, "Can I help?"

Castle smiles and says, "You'd help me sway Kate? And here I was thinking that you wanted me for yourself."

Finally releasing him, Aina gestures that he should sit on a nearby sofa and says, "In this, I don't get what I want. But you're here and it's enough."

They sit down together and Castle puts an arm around her shoulders as he says, "You okay about tomorrow?"

Aina holds his free hand in both of hers and says, "Yes. I've effectively been doing the job since I returned. Tomorrow is just ceremony and we've rehearsed it to death. My biggest concern is that I'll lose all feeling in my legs from sitting for so long."

"Then what's wrong?"

Aina is quiet for so long that Castle wonders if she's heard him, but then she says, "An unmarried monarch is unusual."

Castle knows the answer, but says, "Are you proposing?"

Aina laughs and says, "No. But I have to start thinking about proposing to _someone_."

"Any candidates?"

"Not as far as I'm concerned, though Joseph keeps offering suggestions."

Castle smiles and says, "I'm sure he does." And then he says, "He loves you."

Aina sighs and says, "Yes. He's doing what he can to give me options, but it's just…"

When she doesn't continue, he says, "You don't like any of the options?"

"Exactly."

"Need a timeout? We're here for a few days."

"I'm not sure I have time for a timeout, but I'm trying to make a window." Aina kicks off her shoes and lifts her feet up onto the sofa and then snuggles against Castle as she says, "In the meantime, I'm very glad you're here."

* * *

A little unsure what to expect from the evening, Beckett spends quite a bit of time deciding what to wear and eventually settles for the burnt orange sheer tunic top with her black, leather leggings and high-heeled boots. Despite her indecision, she's ready when Andreu returns for her. As if he's sensed her disquiet, Andreu notices the outfit change and says, "Perfect."

Grateful for the consideration, Beckett says, "Thank you." As they head for the car, Beckett says, "So, what's the protocol for this evening?"

Andreu shrugs and says, "I was only told that it's an informal dinner. My uncle might know more. But I presume that Her Majesty will prefer things a little relaxed."

"You're not really afraid of your uncle, so why do you use her title?"

Clearly serious, Andreu says, "She's earned it."

Not knowing what Aina has been through to deserve such loyalty, Beckett is once again nervous and matters are not helped by the extravagantly lit grounds of the palace as they approach the magnificent building set on a hill overlooking the city. Just like Castle before her, Beckett is unnerved by the many armed guards and is quite on edge by the time Joseph admits her into his quarters and says, "Detective Beckett. It's good to see you again."

Glad to see a familiar face, Beckett says, "And it's good to see you, sir."

"Do you have any questions about tomorrow?"

"Uh, no. Castle gave me a copy of all the information."

Joseph smiles and says, "Then at least one of you has read it."

Finally relaxed, Beckett says, "He's vowed to behave himself, but I'll keep an eye on him just the same."

"Thank you." Joseph again knocks on the interior door. When Aina acknowledges him, he opens the door and motions that Beckett should go through.

Through the door, Aina is standing with her hands clasped before her and says only, "Detective Beckett."

Bewildered by the fact that Castle is nowhere in sight, Beckett is well and truly back to being nervous and says, "Your Majesty."

There can be no mistaking the look on Aina's face; it's disapproval. Confused, Beckett wracks her brain for the proper way to behave. She's partway through the curtsy when Castle says, from behind her, "And now we're even."

Shocked, Beckett almost falls. Castle is close enough to grab her arm and steady her even as he says, "Whoa; looks like you were right to be afraid of the curtsy."

Aina is smiling and says, "I'm sorry, Kate. He assured me that you wouldn't mind."

Livid, Beckett snatches her arm from Castle's grip and says, "He lied."

Unrepentant, Castle shrugs and says, "It was my turn." At the look on Beckett's face, he says to Aina, "Maybe you'd better feed her."

A little concerned at the fact that Beckett seems genuinely upset, Aina says, "Yes, I think you're right."

With a word to Joseph, the small dining table starts filling with food. By the second course, Beckett has forgiven Castle. By the third, everyone is relaxed and a few hours pass by very quickly. Joseph serves the after dinner liqueur and then says, "Your Majesty?"

With a sigh, Aina says, "Yes, thank you, Joseph."

When he's gone, Castle says, "Time to go?"

"I'm afraid so, or he'll keep nagging me."

Beckett says, "Well, you do have a big day tomorrow." And then she remembers that Castle is the reason why they're dining with royalty and says, "Uh, I just need to go over a few things with Joseph, if that's okay?"

Well aware of the real reason Beckett is leaving them alone, Aina says, "Thank you, Kate. I'll see you tomorrow, though perhaps you'd better not bother with the curtsy."

Finally able to smile about Castle's impromptu prank, Beckett then bows slightly and says, "Yes, Your Majesty."

When she's gone, Aina says, "I like her."

Castle smiles and says, "Me, too." And then he lifts his glass and says, "La Reina."

Aina blushes a little and accepts the toast, then says, "To friendship."

Castle finishes his drink, then stands and helps Aina to her feet. She readily steps into his embrace and Castle says, "You should probably work on not blushing every time someone toasts you."

"You caught me by surprise." And then Aina says, "You know that we won't be able to do this tomorrow, right?"

Castle smiles and kisses her, then says, "We won't be able to do that either, but I'll be thinking about how good you taste."

Aina laughs and says, "Oh, great; now I'll blush as I walk the receiving line."

Castle beams and says, "Excellent." And then he says, "Get some sleep, okay?"

Aina kisses him one last time and says, "Yes, sir."

Castle tightens his embrace for a second and kisses her forehead before releasing her, then leaves without another word. When he's with Beckett and Joseph, he says, "Thank you."

Beckett says nothing, but Josephs says, "I'll make sure that you're somewhere she can see you tomorrow."

Castle nods and says, "I think that's a good idea. Aina says she's not nervous, but I think she's fooling herself."

"I agree." And then Joseph smiles warmly and extends his hand as he says, "I'm glad you're here. Thank you, Rick."

Castle accepts the gesture as he says, "Remember that you're glad tomorrow."

Just for a second, Joseph looks afraid, but then notices Beckett's smirk, so he smiles and says, "Americans."

They say their goodbyes and find that Andreu is waiting outside the door. He escorts them back to the suite and makes sure they know what to expect tomorrow before bidding them goodnight. When they're alone, Castle says, "Thank you, Kate."

Uncomfortable with the depth of affection in his voice, Beckett says, "I didn't do it for you."

With only a hint of a smile, Castle says, "Yes, you did." But then he takes pity on her and says, "Night, Beckett."

Grateful that he's proving worthy of her trust, Beckett says, "Night, Castle." Her hand is on the door handle to her room when Castle says, "I'm very glad to see those pants again." Confused for a second, Beckett remembers that she wore them last Halloween when she dressed as Trinity. She doesn't turn and a second later hears Castle's door close.

* * *

The next morning, Castle and Beckett are sharing a light breakfast in their suite when something occurs to Castle and he says, "What will you wear today; anything I've already seen?"

Beckett smiles and says, "No. I thought the occasion warranted a new dress." When Castle raises his eyebrows in query, she shakes her head and says, "You'll just have to wait."

Only now worried how he'll cope with the sight of Beckett in a brand new evening gown, Castle says, "Just a peek? I want to make sure my tie matches."

Recognizing this as a lie, Beckett smiles and says, "You'll be wearing a tuxedo with a black bowtie." When Castle has no comeback for this truth, Beckett says, "Thanks, for inviting me, Castle. I doubt that I'll get another opportunity like this."

Castle smiles and says, "No problem. You're just lucky that my daughter cares way more about grades than I do." And then he says, "Though you must know that, any time I'm with Alexis, you're welcome, too."

Touched by his pledge, Beckett says, "Thank you." And then she glances at her watch and says, "We'd better get ready."

Looking at his watch, Castle says, "It's not going to take me an hour and a half to get into a tuxedo. You go ahead. I'll clean up."

With only a nod in thanks, Beckett goes to get ready. Castle quickly tidies up and puts the tray outside the door before entering his room. When he emerges, resplendent in a brand new double-breasted tuxedo, Beckett is nowhere in sight. After a while, he's actually starting to get worried that they'll be late when he hears her bedroom door. When Castle turns, he knows that he was right to be afraid. Beckett is wearing a strapless, floor length, taffeta gown in royal blue. The straight lines of the dress perfectly show off her tall, lithe form and Castle has to swallow past the lump in his throat before he can speak and then he only says, "Wow."

Beckett offers a shy smile and says, "Thanks. You look good, too."

Castle has somewhat recovered and says, "You'll freeze. Do you have a jacket?"

Beckett turns towards her room as she says, "I have a shawl."

Castle intercepts her and says, "May I?"

Bemused by his sudden display of manners, Beckett nods and says, "It's on the bed."

Resolutely keeping his eyes from roaming around her bedroom, Castle fetches Beckett's shawl and places it around her shoulders. Just then there's a knock on the door and Castle says, "I'm beginning to wonder if he's psychic." And then he says, "Would you let him in? I'll just grab my coat."

Castle returns in seconds and greets Andreu before the three of them head downstairs to the limo. When they finally make it past the crowds into the abbey, there's no sign of Joseph or Aina. But Andreu shows them exactly where to stand. What follows is, for Castle, a torturous few hours brightened only by the sight of Aina in all her regal splendor. At one point he actually starts to nod off, but Beckett's elbow in his ribs brings him round. Finally, Aina is officially a queen and Andreu arrives to escort them to the reception. In the limo, he explains, "There won't be nearly as many people at the luncheon. Her Majesty has invited a select few; only one hundred or so, and will greet everyone before the meal is served, as she won't have time later."

Beckett murmurs to Castle, "_Select few_ means something different here, I think."

Castle smiles and says, equally quietly, "It's all relative, I guess. It looked like there were over a thousand people inside that church."

From the front seat, Andreu says, "One thousand, two hundred and fifty six."

Beckett and Castle grin at each other and try not to giggle at being overheard and then Beckett says, "Thank you, Andreu."

On arrival at the reception center, Beckett and Castle are once again told where to stand and Castle says to Beckett, "I'm already tired of being ordered around."

Beckett smiles and says, "After working with me for so long?"

Castle shrugs and says, "Fair point." He looks around while they wait for Aina and realizes that there's something familiar about the man standing next to him, so he extends his hand and says, "Rick."

Surprised to be addressed, the man shakes hands and says, "Marcel."

Even Marcel's voice is familiar, though the name is not and Castle says, "Have we met?"

Marcel smiles and says, "In a manner of speaking. You would be more familiar with the back of my head, than with my face."

Finally recognizing him, Castle says, "The chopper pilot. It's good to meet you, Marcel." And the he says, "So, how do you warrant a spot on the receiving line?"

With a modest smile, Marcel says, "I've been flying for Her Majesty's family since she was a child and never crashed."

Castle smiles and says, "Yes, I'd say that deserves a free lunch."

There's not much time for conversation before a fanfare announces Aina's arrival. She looks every bit the queen as she works her way along the line, offering a word or two to everyone. Castle notes, with some amusement and pride, that Beckett attempts and successfully completes an impressive curtsy, despite the figure-hugging lines of her gown. Even though Castle had teased her the night before, Aina meets his gaze, calmly extends her hand and says, "Mr. Castle; thank you for coming all this way."

Castle proves that, in fact, he has read Joseph's instructions when he gently takes her hand and bows to kiss it, but never quite touches his lips to her skin and then says, "Your Majesty." Still, he can't help winking at her just before she moves on, so that she's smiling a little as she greets Marcel. Castle can't hear what the pilot says to Aina, but he's almost astonished by the reaction when Aina laughs and then blushes. She recovers within moments and moves on, but Castle has a lot on his mind as they enjoy a lavish lunch. Neither he nor Beckett see Aina again by the time they're heading back to the hotel and Castle says to Andreu, "How do I speak to Joseph? I don't have his number."

"Just pick up the phone in your suite and ask for him by name. The hotel knows that you are here as special guests."

"Thank you." When Beckett frowns in question at Castle, he mouths, "Later."

When Beckett and Castle are alone in their suite, she says, "Problem?"

Castle shakes his head and says, "Perhaps the opposite. Apparently Aina has to start looking for a husband and, other than an entirely unsuitable American playboy, there are no likely candidates."

Beckett catches on and says, "The man you were talking to?"

Castle is picking up the phone as he says, "Maybe." Beckett is already heading to her room to change when Castle puts down the phone and says, "Oh, wait; photo opp." When Beckett appears wary, he says, "For the girls, not me." Still a little suspicious of his motives, Beckett agrees. After taking a couple of photos of Beckett, Castle gets her to take one of him and then says, "Want one for Josh?"

Having only one unsatisfactory photo of her reflection, Beckett hands him her phone and says, "Thank you."

After snapping a couple of pics, Castle grins and says, "How about some art shots…you know, for Josh?" He's not in the least surprised when she snatches the phone from his hand and disappears into her room, so that he's still smiling as he calls Joseph and says, "Marcel, the chopper pilot; is he on your list?"

"What list?"

"Potential suitors for Aina."

There's a pause and then Joseph says, "No, he's not. Why do you ask?"

"Because today, in the receiving line, he said something that elicited her dirty giggle and then she blushed."

There's an even longer pause and then Joseph says, "I'll not ask how you know what her…_that_ sounds like. But I think you're mistaken. He's sixteen years older than Aina; she's known him since she was a child and never shown any romantic interest in him."

"Whether or not Aina knows it yet, she's interested. Trust me on this. Is he suitable?"

Joseph considers for a moment and then says, "He may just be. I'll see what I can do."

"No, no. Don't do a goddamned thing." When this is greeted with only silence, Castle suddenly remembers who he's talking to and says, "Sorry, sir, I only mean that your well-intentioned meddling will make a satisfactory outcome less likely. Just stop pressuring Aina and give her time to work out what she wants."

Castle winces at how harsh even his revised words sound, but then Josephs says, "Okay, Rick. I'll give it some time." And then he says, "You know I've not always been convinced that you're good for Aina, but I'm finally glad that you're her friend."

Pleased that it went so well, Castle smiles and says, "Me, too."

After hanging up, Castle checks the time and then knocks on Beckett's door and, without opening it, she says, "Yes?"

"It's still early; want to go out for the evening?"

Still through the door, Beckett laughs and says, "You can't be hungry already."

Castle smiles and says, "No, just bored. So, what do you say? We can ditch our driver and walk the city."

After a pause, Beckett says, "Okay, Castle. I'll be out soon." By the time Castle has changed out of his tuxedo, Beckett is waiting in the living room wearing casual but stylish clothes and she says, "How did it go with Joseph?"

Castle nods and says, "Good, I think. Looks like our chopper pilot might be consort material." At Beckett's concern, he says, "What is it?"

Beckett erases the frown and says, "Oh, nothing." When Castle crosses his arms and waits, she says, "Nothing. Let's go."

So Castle doesn't pursue the matter and grabs the keycard on the way out. Despite the chilly night air, walking soon warms them and they explore the city at a leisurely pace until Castle says, "Okay, now I'm hungry. Will you let me treat you this evening?"

"No, thank you. I have money."

Castle smiles and says, "So, it's okay to dine on Aina's money, but not on mine?"

Scanning their surroundings for a suitable restaurant, Beckett says, "Aina doesn't want to sleep with me."

With a lecherous grin, Castle says, "How do you know? Have you even tried?"

Beckett rolls her eyes and says, "What is the fascination men have with the idea of two women together?"

Castle shrugs and says, "I've not yet done enough research to give you a definitive answer, but I'd be happy to help you find out."

"Give it a rest, Castle."

They settle on a quiet restaurant featuring local cuisine and are not disappointed. Beckett lets Castle pay for a very nice bottle of wine and eventually relaxes, even though the evening is far too close to a romantic date for her liking. They're contemplating whether or not to order dessert when Castle excuses himself to accept a phone call. Other than Andreu's name, there's not enough said for Beckett to work out why he's calling. Castle covers the phone and says, "Want to hit the slopes tomorrow?" And then he frowns and says, "Can you ski?"

Beckett shrugs and says, "Well enough. Sure; sounds like fun."

Castle wraps up the conversation and then says to Beckett, "He'll pick us up at eight. We'll meet Aina at the helipad and fly to her chalet and private ski run." And then he smiles and says, "I wonder if Marcel will be our pilot." Beckett once again looks as if she wants to say something, so he considers his words and then says, "You can ask me anything, Kate."

At first surprised, Beckett then says, "You're not jealous. But you obviously have feelings for Aina."

Despite her words, Castle realizes that she's asking something else and says, "You're still confused about how I can be okay with you and Josh?" At Beckett's nod, he shrugs and says, "I'm not. Not really. But, whether you and I ever get together, my ultimate goal is your happiness and, if Josh can give you that, then I'll support him." And then he smiles and says, "Besides, you'd kick my ass if I start acting jealous."

Beckett smiles and says, "True." And then she says, "So, that's how you can be okay with Abril moving on and with helping Aina find someone else; you think they'll be happier without you?"

Castle grins and says, "No; they're clearly insane to choose anyone else. But, just as with you, I don't get to make that decision." Wary of saying anything to make her shut down, Castle hesitates and then says, "You want me." When she immediately looks nervous, he holds up one hand to calm her and says, "I don't mean right this second. But, generally speaking, you're attracted to me." When she doesn't deny it, Castle says, "So much so that you're terrified of maybe not being able to cope if we get together and it doesn't work out."

Visibly distressed, Beckett leans back in her chair and says, "Castle, I…" And then she sighs and says, "Perhaps."

Literally thrilled to garner such an admission from her, Castle tries to calm his heart rate and says, "I get that, I do. But I think your fears are unfounded." When Beckett appears willing to listen, he says, "Apart from a few certifiably insane exceptions, I've remained friends with every woman I've ever been with." Castle can see that Beckett accepts the truth of his words and he says, "I know that nothing can happen while you're with Josh, anyway. But, on the understanding that you're not making any promises, would you please consider the possibility that, even if being with me might not ensure your eternal happiness, it might not end in total disaster, either?"

Beckett smiles a little at his choice of words and then says, "I can do that, so long as you don't pressure me."

Castle crosses his heart and says, "I so swear. We're only discussing it know, because you brought it up. And thank you, for that."

"You're welcome. But I think that I'm done for now."

True to his vow, Castle nods and then catches the waiter's eye as he says, "Time for dessert, then."

They're walking back to the hotel and Castle has a permanent smile on his face. Finally, Beckett says, "You don't have to look quite so pleased with yourself."

At first, Castle doesn't realize what she's talking about and then he says, "Oh, sorry." But then the smile returns and he says, "It's just…you want me."

Beckett shakes her head and walks faster, saying, "Not right now, I don't."

An elderly woman walking past is very surprised when Castle suddenly says, "Even more so, right now." And then he hurries to catch up with Beckett.

* * *

Back at their suite, Beckett says goodnight to a still jubilant Castle and retreats to her room, confident that she can trust him to leave her alone. She's still reeling a little from their dinner conversation and realizes that she can't call Josh until she sorts out her feelings. Lanie answers almost straight away and says, "Hey, sweetie. Enjoying hobnobbing with the jet set?"

"I'm not sure what _hobnobbing_ is, but I'm having a good time. Aina is officially queen and will fly us to her private ski chalet in the morning."

Lanie says, "Sounds lovely; chilly, but lovely." And then, with her usual insight, says, "And how's Castle?"

Beckett grimaces and says, "I told him that I'm attracted to him…or, at least, I didn't deny it and he hasn't stopped smiling since."

Lanie is quiet for a second and then says, "So, what does that mean for you and Josh?"

"Nothing, I think. Being attracted to Castle doesn't mean that I want to act on it. Besides, I'm thoroughly attracted to Josh, too."

"Mmm; amen. He's gorgeous _and_ he knows anatomy."

Beckett laughs and says, "I'm pretty sure that Castle knows anatomy, too." And then she says, "Thanks, Lanie. I feel better already. I just…sometimes my brain appears out to destroy me."

"Personally, I think you give your brain far too much credit. You should listen to your heart more often. Plus, Castle is a good kisser."

"What? How…oh, New Year's Eve. I didn't kiss him, then."

Beckett grimaces at the sound of her words and prepares to cover the slip, but Lanie says, "Then?"

"Thanks for the chat, Lanie. I'd better call Josh before his shift starts."

"Girl, if you hang up that phone, I'm getting on the first flight to Andorra."

With a sigh, Beckett says, "It was when Lockwood had the guys. We had to pose as a couple, so that we could get past the guard."

"And?"

Knowing that Lanie simply won't drop it, Beckett says, "And, you're right; he's a good kisser."

"So, you're attracted to him and think that he kisses well…and you know that he's willing, but you don't want to sleep with him?"

Despite how insane those words sound, Beckett says, "Correct."

After considering for a second, Lanie chooses to support her friend and says, "Then Josh must know anatomy _very_ well."

Beckett chuckles and says, "He does. Thanks, Lanie. I'd better go."

"Any time, sweetie. I'll see you soon."

After giving herself a second to calm her nerves, Beckett calls Josh, but it goes straight to voice mail. Disappointed, but not very surprised, she leaves a cheerful message and then gets ready for bed. Only then does she realize that she has nothing suitable to wear tomorrow and puts the toweling robe over her pajamas before knocking on Castle's door. She's trying to work out whether he said "Coming" or "Come in", when he says, "Just open the door, Beckett."

When she does so, it's to see that Castle is also in his pajamas, sitting up in bed with his iPad on his lap. Uncomfortable with the intimacy of the situation, Beckett stands in the doorway and says, "I don't have ski gear."

"Oh, sorry; Andreu said that we need only bring ourselves. Everything else will be provided for us."

Reassured, Beckett smiles and says, "Do you suppose that he knows our sizes?"

Castle also smiles and says, "I'd be shocked if he doesn't." And then he says, "How's Josh?"

Scanning his face for any hint of his earlier arrogance, Beckett is satisfied that it's a genuine enquiry and says, "Busy."

Castle nods and then shows the screen of his iPad, revealing that he was playing chess and says, "Want a game?" When Beckett looks towards the chess set, already set up in the living room, Castle smiles and says, "What happened to trust?"

It's clearly a dare and Beckett considers for a few seconds before she says, "Okay. But, if we're playing in here I want pawn and three moves."

Castle beams at her and says, "Done." And then he throws a few of the many pillows towards the foot of the bed, so Beckett can make herself comfortable.

Despite giving up such a generous handicap and letting her go first, Castle eventually achieves checkmate and a weary Beckett says, "That's it for me. Night, Castle."

Castle puts the iPad aside and says, "Yeah, me too. Thanks, for the game." Despite an ancient instinct urging him, Castle doesn't get up and see her out. With the evening having gone so well, not even the sound of the door closing behind her can erase his sense of contentment. He mentally replays the day while staring at the foot of the bed. And then, with a small laugh at his own need, Castle swaps his pillow for one that was at Beckett's back, then flicks off the lamp and goes straight to sleep.

* * *

Beckett and Castle are ready when Andreu arrives for them in the morning. Only minutes later they arrive at the helipad, to see another limo parked nearby. As they approach the helicopter, Castle whispers to Beckett, "Shotgun." Aina is inside, chatting with Marcel. She warmly greets them and then Castle says, "No Joseph?"

Aina smiles and says, "He's slaving away to ensure that I can have some time off. That, and there's no room." And then she says, "Marcel is ex-military. With he and Kate protecting us, I'm sure we'll be okay."

Beckett smiles at the compliment and sits next to Aina, while Castle takes the front seat beside Marcel. Andreu says his goodbyes and retreats to a safe distance. Once everyone is ready, Marcel lifts off and heads for the mountains. When they're away from the city, he says to Castle, "Want to take her for a spin?"

At first thinking that she's misheard, Beckett leans forward and says, "Uh, I don't think that's a good idea."

Castle smiles and says, "Relax, Beckett. I've not flown solo yet, but I've had several lessons."

Marcel says, "It's dual-control. If Rick isn't coping I'll take over."

Having never heard anything about Castle piloting a helicopter, Beckett is still afraid, so Aina says, "It's okay, Kate. Marcel assures me that he spoke with Rick enough yesterday to know that he's capable. Nothing could persuade Marcel to put me in danger."

Something about the way she says the last sentence makes Beckett realize that Castle is right about Aina's feelings for Marcel. Outnumbered three-to-one, Beckett again chooses trust and sits back, though not without tightening her seatbelt. Castle takes no undue risks and, after piloting the craft for a while, says to Marcel, "All yours. Thanks, I'd forgotten how much fun that is."

Marcel takes over and says, "You're welcome. You shouldn't have any problem getting your license if you decide to pursue it."

Castle shrugs and says, "I got busy." And then he turns to Beckett and says, "For future reference; I'm also licensed to fly a light plane, pilot a speedboat and ride a motorbike…oh, and I'm an excellent driver." And then he winks at Aina and says, "She never lets me drive."

For some absurd reason feeling the need to explain, Beckett says to Aina, "I don't let him drive, because my car is a police vehicle."

Aina is smiling and nodding when Castle says, "And she has to have the last word, too."

So Beckett sits in silence for a while, but is once again relaxed by the time they land on the H near the chalet. There's a small retinue of staff awaiting their arrival, who unload the luggage and take it inside. Aina says, "How about a quick tour, then we can get going?"

Castle looks to Beckett, who says, "Sounds good."

The royal tour finishes upstairs and Aina points to open doors as she says, "Your room, Kate, and yours, Rick. I hope the clothing fits all right. I'll see you downstairs when you're ready."

Inside his room, Castle finds an entire ski outfit in red and black. He quickly changes and can't resist checking himself out in the full-length mirror, though is disappointed with the results. He emerges from his room just as Beckett is leaving hers and gestures to her yellow and black outfit as he says, "How is it that you can look good even in that? It's simply not fair."

Beckett smiles, looks him up and down, then says, "You look fine, Castle, just…chunky."

"Chunky?"

Beckett laughs and says, "Sorry. I only mean that the clothing is rather bulky."

They head downstairs together, with Castle occasionally muttering, "Chunky?"

Aina and Marcel are waiting for them. Castle gestures to Aina's neon multi-colored outfit and says, "Well, we're not going to lose you."

Aina blushes and says, "That's kind of the point. It's the only way Joseph is okay with me skiing without a rescue team on standby."

Beckett smiles and says, "Though I'm guessing they're not far away."

Marcel taps a two-way radio attached to his belt and says, "Not far at all." And then he realizes that he interrupted Aina and bows slightly as he says, "Your Majesty."

Aina just laughs at him and leads the way to the back verandah, where skis and poles are waiting. A few minutes later the four of them are ready and Aina says, "It's a relatively easy slope. If you get bored, we have options."

Having checked out the slope on the flight in, Beckett says, "I think this'll be fine for me, thank you."

And Castle says, "Me, too."

With a nod, Aina takes off, followed closely by Marcel. Castle watches for a second and then says, "Get the feeling that we're severely outclassed?"

Beckett points her skis downhill and says, "They were both probably skiing before they could walk." Without waiting for a reply, she sets off. Suddenly a little worried about embarrassing himself, Castle leaves a safe interval and then heads after her. Thankfully, he and Beckett are fairly evenly matched, though they quickly lose sight of Aina and Marcel.

Despite not having been downhill skiing for a few years, Castle soon relaxes as his body remembers what to do, so that he's out of breath and smiling when he comes to a sudden halt beside the other three at the bottom of the ski lift. Aina is also smiling and says, "Happy to go at your own pace?" When he and Beckett nod, Aina says, "If you need a break just stop at the house and we'll catch up with you. Otherwise, lunch is at noon. If you get into trouble, stay put; the suits are equipped with locators." Satisfied that they'll be okay without further instruction, she and Marcel take the next lift.

Beckett and Castle take the one after that and she quietly says, "I think you're right about them. He sees it, but she doesn't."

Castle grins and says, "Like when we first met."

Beckett frowns and says, "When we met, you were a murder suspect."

"True, but you were attracted to me even then. You were just in denial."

"The only attractive thing about that week was putting you in Holding."

"I know when a woman wants me, Beckett. You've had me doubting my own abilities many times over the years, but now I know that I was right all along and you won't convince me otherwise."

Unwilling to let him win, though she suspects that he's right, Beckett says, "Actually, we sort of met before that…years before, in fact."

Shocked, Castle says, "What? When?" At her enigmatic smile, Castle says, "Please, Kate, just tell me." When she still remains silent, he says, "Okay, name your price. I'll do anything."

Beckett considers for a while and then says, "Paperwork, for two weeks."

Immediately regretting the bargain, Castle says, "Except that."

Beckett shrugs and says, "Okay, Castle."

They're quiet for a while, with neither of them willing to give any ground and then Castle says, "Okay, fine; two weeks."

"Your solemn vow?" When Castle nods, Beckett says only, "Disorderly conduct."

Confused, Castle says, "Which time?"

Beckett smiles at the memory and says, "You were drunk, shirtless and trying to climb the statue of Atlas at Rockefeller Center."

Castle shrugs and says, "Well, he has the weight of the world on his shoulders and I thought he could use a hand, so..." And then his eyes widen and he exclaims, "Oh, my God! I goosed you."

Beckett smiles and says, "Well, technically what you did was assault a police officer. But, yes."

Beginning to remember the specifics, Castle says, "Oh, wow; your partner was _not_ happy."

"He was even less happy when the charges were dropped and we were told to forget all about it."

Castle relives that night for a few seconds and then says, "I'm sorry about that. But you just looked so goddamned serious that I had to do something to snap you out of it."

Beckett laughs and says, "It didn't work."

Castle frowns and says, "Yes, I remember. You were a bit rough, as I recall…though the details are a little hazy."

Beckett smiles a little and says, "You may have tripped getting into the squad car."

It's obviously a lie, so Castle wars with the gaps in his memory for a few seconds and then says, "Or…you elbowed me in the ribs and slammed me against the hood of the car to cuff me."

Confident that he won't hold a grudge, Beckett says, "Or that."

Castle holds one hand to his abdomen in remembered pain and says, "You cracked a rib."

Genuinely contrite, Beckett says, "I didn't know that. I'm sorry, Castle."

Castle laughs and says, "It's okay, Beckett. I wasn't feeling any pain that night, though I was both sore and sorry the next day." And then he says, "I tried to find you later, to apologize."

Beckett shrugs and says, "I didn't want to be found."

Castle realizes something and says, "You knew who I was even then."

Suddenly nervous, Beckett says, "Yes."

Castle has noticed the fear in her eyes, so he doesn't pursue it. Instead, he says, "I truly am sorry. You know that I don't make a habit of assaulting women, but you really looked like you could do with some fun in your life."

They both know why Beckett was serious back then, so they're quiet for the rest of the ride and haven't mentioned it again by lunchtime, though they have fun on the slopes, despite being lapped by Aina and Marcel. After a reviving meal of hot soup and fresh bread the four of them head back outside and Castle says to Aina, "You don't need to stay for our sakes. We'll be fine."

Aina has obviously been hoping for a chance to ski the more challenging slope and says, "If you're sure?"

Castle nods and Beckett says, "We're sure. This is quite enough for me."

Aina and Marcel are soon out of sight and Castle says, "Hot cocoa?"

Beckett laughs and says, "Your muscles complaining, too?"

Castle smiles and unlocks his skis as he says, "Not nearly as loud as they will tomorrow."

After their sugar hit, they head out again, with Beckett in the lead. So Castle sees the moment when she gets a little too confident and spectacularly wipes out, her skis flying off her feet. Heart pounding, he races to her prone form and drops onto the snow beside her, saying, "Kate! Kate, are you okay?"

It sounds like she's crying. But, when Beckett sits up, Castle can see that she's laughing and she gasps, "I'm fine."

Castle collapses onto his back, clutches his chest and says, "God, don't do that to me."

Still smiling, Beckett leans over and puts her gloved hand on his as she says, "I'm sorry, Castle; honestly, I'm fine."

This close to Beckett, Castle sees the moment when her desire for him reaches her eyes. Knowing that any move he makes will almost certainly spook her, he still can't stop himself from saying, with real need, "Kate." But then the fear is back in her eyes and she recoils from him. With a sad sigh, Castle sits up, looks around and says, "You've lost your skis."

With Castle's help, Beckett soon retrieves her skis and then she says, "Maybe you'd better go first for a while."

Surprised, Castle grins and says, "Sure you remember how to follow?"

Beckett smiles and says, "So long as you don't go too slow."

With a grin of pure glee, Castle accepts the challenge, setting off at a blistering pace, so that he's out of breath when he reaches the bottom of the lift. Beckett comes to a halt beside him, in a flurry of snow and, also a little breathless, says, "That was fun."

"Maybe you should follow more often?"

Beckett smiles and says, "I don't think so, Castle."

Castle also smiles and says, "Worried about where I might lead you?"

Satisfied that she can trust him with the truth, Beckett says, "Exactly."

Pleased that she's ready for honesty, even if he's not very happy with her truth, Castle says, "Thank you." At her confused look, he says, "Oh, for everything. I feel like we're better friends because of this trip."

Beckett considers his words and then says, "You know, I think you're right." And then she grins and says, "Had enough?"

Castle recognizes it as another challenge, so he grins and says, "Not even nearly."

* * *

It's late afternoon when Beckett and Castle ride the lift to the top of the hill yet again to find Marcel waiting for them and he says, "Time to go."

A little disappointed, but well and truly ready for a rest, Beckett and Castle follow him inside and get changed. They have time for a hot drink before boarding the helicopter. Once they're underway, Castle notices that they're going faster than they had on the way in. When he comments on it, Aina says, "My fault. I was having too much fun."

Marcel says to Castle, "No taking it for a spin this time, sorry."

"That's okay. I'm happy to sit this one out."

Castle notes with some gladness that Aina and Beckett are contentedly chatting. With nothing else to occupy him, Castle relaxes and enjoys the scenery, so he spots the hawk just before Marcel does. But neither man has time to anything about it as the bird punches through the windscreen and smashes into Marcel's face. There's a sound like a shotgun blast, then a massive roar as wind rushes into the cabin and the entire helicopter trembles at the impact. And then, as if time literally slows down to accommodate them, everyone reacts at once. Aina screams as blood explodes within the cockpit, even as Marcel yells, "Rick, I can't see!"

Castle pushes Marcel's hand off the throttle and takes the controls as he says, "I got it." Devastated, when she realizes that Marcel is injured, Aina removes her seatbelt and leans forward. Castle glances back at the sound and says, "Kate!"

Beckett is strong enough to keep Aina in her seat, but the monarch continues to struggle, until Beckett distinctly says, "I can tend to him, but not until _you_ are safe."

It's enough to make Aina sit back and buckle her seatbelt, but her voice is strained as she says, "Please."

By the time Beckett gets to Marcel, Castle has brought the helicopter low enough that the turbulence is no longer an issue. Marcel's left eye is a mass of raw flesh, spilling rivulets of blood over his face. But Beckett recognizes the laceration on his neck as the more serious issue and clasps one hand over the pulsing wound. Marcel is conscious, so she hands him the radio and says, "Call it in."

With difficulty, Marcel does just that and then says, "Aina?"

From her seat, Aina reassures him in their native language and he relaxes a little. Only a matter of seconds later, Castle makes a relatively gentle landing on a plateau and says to Marcel, "Do we need to get out?"

Without the wind blowing blood into his right eye, Marcel can see again and quickly assesses the damage before saying, "No, it's fine." And then he says, "The rescue team will already be on their way, but we'd better stay warm."

It's only then that Beckett has time to glance at Castle and nearly passes out at the sight of him. She gulps and says, "Please tell me none of that is yours."

Confused as to what would make Beckett suddenly look so pale, Castle rubs one hand over his face and it comes away smeared with blood and flecks of flesh. He scans for injuries and says, "I don't think so." And then he says to Aina, "The coats?" Grateful for something to do, Aina quickly fetches the ski jackets and hands a couple to him. Castle has seen Marcel's face and, when Aina moves to cover the pilot with a jacket, says, "I'll do that."

So Aina knows to be worried and says, "No, I will." One look at Marcel's ravaged face and Aina also nearly passes out. But she rallies almost immediately and puts the coat over him as she says, "I think that you'll have to consider another career." And then she finds the strength to smile and says, "El meu heroi."

Marcel offers a weak smile at the compliment and then says, "Please sit down, Your Majesty."

Once Aina is gone from his sight, Marcel reveals what an effort it was to stay focused on her when his one good eye glazes over and his head starts to fall forward. Beckett only has to glance at Castle to get him to squeeze past her and check the pilot's vitals. Marcel rouses at the sound of his name and, on seeing Castle, says, "El meu heroi."

Castle didn't understand it the first time and looks to Aina, who says, "It means _my hero_, and you are."

Castle smiles at Marcel and says, "All I did was land the chopper. You thwarted an assassination attempt with your face."

Marcel frowns and then says, "It _was_ attacking, wasn't it? There must be a nest nearby." And then he mumbles, "S'cold." Despite having his back to the hole in the windscreen, Castle removes his coat and adds it to the one on Marcel's lap, then says, "Not long now. Hang in there." Then he puts a supporting hand on Beckett's knee and says, "You okay?"

Now holding both hands against the wound on Marcel's neck, Beckett nods and says, "Fine."

Aina has left her seat again and takes one of Marcel's hands in hers. Marcel clutches at her and whispers, "La meva reina, jo no vull a morir."

Aina starts weeping and looks at Castle in silent plea as she says, "You're not going to die."

Clearly not believing her, Marcel starts to struggle as shock sets in. So Castle says, "Do you have a dog, Marcel?"

Startled into stillness, Marcel says, "Yes. Why?"

"When you go through a door and your dog is on the other side, what does he do?"

Marcel is obviously having trouble concentrating, but then says, "He scratches at the door until I open it for him."

Pleased that his ploy seems to be working, Castle says, "Now, imagine that you're the dog and you have no idea what's on the other side of the door, other than your master is there. Would you still want to go through?"

"Of course."

He clearly hasn't yet grasped the point of the story, so Castle says, "Are you a religious man, Marcel?"

The St. Joseph medallion around his neck is answer enough, but Marcel smiles and says, "Yes. Thank you, Rick."

Aina removes one of her hands from Marcel and claims Castle's spare hand, then also says, "Thank you."

The four of them are still silently drawing comfort from each other, when the rescue helicopter lands nearby only minutes later. The paramedics quickly take over care of Marcel and load him into the helicopter. There's only room for one more. Before Aina has time to feel guilty, Castle says, "Go." And then he grins and says, "Just make sure they come back for us, okay?"

Aina's smile is a thankyou and a promise, then she climbs in beside Marcel. When they're out of sight, Castle starts rubbing snow on his face, to clean the blood away. When Beckett realizes what he's doing, she says, "Castle, we have water."

"But we might need it."

Beckett laughs and says, "You've just saved the life of the reigning monarch. They'll be hours at most, not days, Castle. Come on, I'll help you."

Once she's washed her hands and cleaned his face, Beckett finds that Castle has a tiny scratch on his forehead. She mentions it to him and then says, "Well, at least you didn't get knocked out this time."

Castle smiles and says, "True. And no fresh scars, either." And then he frowns and says, "Time to get inside. You're turning blue."

Once Beckett is snug in a back seat, suitably rugged up against the cold, Castle plugs the hole in the windscreen with a pair of ski pants and then sits next to her and says, "Wish I'd brought my phone."

Beckett frowns and says, "Even with Roaming, you wouldn't get a signal here." And then she smiles and says, "Oh, you're already bored. Castle, you have the attention span of a gnat." When Castle only shrugs, Beckett hands him her phone and says, "Don't mess with my high scores."

Castle smiles his gratitude and starts exploring the games on her phone. He only stops when the low battery warning appears and then notices that it's almost dark. He glances at Beckett, to see that she's shivering. Immediately concerned, he stows the phone in a pocket and says, "Get over here."

When she works out what he means, Beckett shakes her head and says, "No, I'm fine."

With a sardonic grin, Castle says, "I appreciate your faith in me, Beckett, but not even I could seduce a woman through two layers of eiderdown." And Beckett realizes that she's being ridiculous, so she moves over to sit across his lap. Castle wraps his arms and the last spare jacket around her shoulders. Once she's settled, he says, "So, what do you say, best ski vacation ever?"

Beckett laughs and says, "I wouldn't go that far, but it's still better than my first."

"Oh?"

Relaxing in his arms, Beckett leans against his shoulder and says, "I ruptured my Achilles tendon and was in a cast for eight weeks."

Castle smiles and says, "Why do I get the feeling that it didn't slow you down much?"

Beckett laughs again and says, "Not as much as my parents would have liked, no."

"Perhaps, but I bet that they were secretly proud."

This reminder of her mother means that Beckett is quiet for a while and then she says, "Why didn't you tell me that you're a pilot?"

Castle grins and says, "What's the point? You'd never let me take the controls, anyway."

"Castle."

Serious now, Castle says, "Honestly, I don't know. I'm always so intent on finding out other peoples' secrets that I…and it suddenly occurs to me that you never asked, either."

"No, I didn't." And then Beckett sighs and says, "I've spent so much time being on the defensive around you and, clearly, I'm missing out on some of your best qualities."

Genuinely concerned, Castle says, "Are you okay? You're not usually this nice to me."

Beckett smiles and says, "That was kind of my point. I'm sorry, Castle."

"For not asking more questions?"

"For not trusting you sooner."

"Oh. Well, to be fair, I haven't made it that easy for you."

Beckett laughs at the understatement and says, "True."

It's almost completely dark now and Castle is debating whether to turn on some lights when they hear a helicopter and he says, "Looks like we'll be back in time for dinner, after all."

Beckett laughs and says, "I should have known that you'd be thinking about food." Castle barely has time to wonder what Beckett might have been thinking about before she leaves his arms and the helicopter to greet the rescue team.

* * *

With neither Beckett nor Castle requiring medical attention, the rescue helicopter lands at the same spot they left from this morning. Andreu is waiting and makes a huge fuss about their adventures. He's able to reassure them that Marcel will make a full recovery, apart from the loss of one eye and Castle says, "I think that an eye patch will suit him."

Not sure whether Castle is joking, Andreu is silent for the rest of the short journey to the hotel. After seeing them to their door, he says, "I presume that you'll want a quiet evening?"

Beckett smiles and says, "And a long bath."

Marcel nods and then, for the first time since they met, seems unsure of himself as he says, "Uh, I don't know whether Her Majesty's plans for tomorrow will go ahead. Is there anything you'd like to do?"

Castle says, "Sleep late."

And Beckett says, "Maybe a massage?"

Grateful for the suggestion, Andreu brightens and says, "I can arrange an appointment at the Caldea Spa Complex for both of you?"

After waiting for Castle's nod, Beckett says, "Sounds good, thanks."

Andreu bows and says, "I'll pick you up at eleven." After glancing at their filthy clothes, he says, "And talk to housekeeping."

When he's gone, Castle says, "Interesting day."

Beckett laughs and says, "You could say that." And then she heads for her room as she says, "Bath."

It clearly doesn't require an answer, but Castle also says, "Bath" as he enters his own room. He's stripping down when his phone rings and he automatically answers, "Castle."

There's a silence just long enough for Castle to realize that he's answered Beckett's phone and then Josh says, "Why do you have Kate's phone?"

"Oh, shit, sorry. Uh, she's fine, but…"

Josh's voice contains a dangerous edge when he interrupts with, "And why are you telling me that she's fine?"

Unsure how long the battery will last, Castle says, "Look, Kate's busy and this phone is going to cut out any second. We had to make a forced landing in a chopper, but the worst thing that happened is she got blood on her hands. She's fine, I swear."

Suddenly sounding a little desperate, Josh says, "Rick, if you're lying to me…"

"Josh, think about it; I'm talking to you. Do you honestly think that I wouldn't risk myself to keep her safe?"

After a pause, Josh sounds calmer as he says, "I guess not. Just…get her to call me back, okay?"

Before Castle has time to reply, the phone goes completely dead. Even though he knows that Beckett will somehow make Josh's distress his fault, Castle puts on his robe before knocking on her door. Without opening it, Beckett warily says, "Yes?"

Castle takes a deep breath and then says, "I'm sorry, but I accidentally answered your phone. There's a very anxious cardiac surgeon in Manhattan awaiting your call."

Using the door as cover, Beckett opens it enough to look him at him and says, "You told him? What were you thinking, Castle?"

Castle hands her the phone and says, "I wasn't thinking anything other than how much I need a hot bath. Just call him, would you? Before he gets on a plane."

Beckett takes the phone and says, "Okay. Thanks, Castle."

She's about to shut the door when Castle says, "And, Beckett?"

"Hmm?"

Castle points inside her room and says, "Mirror."

Beckett turns to see that the full-length mirror in the corner gives Castle an almost perfect view of her in only panties. The door slams in his face and Castle distinctly hears, "Fuck!"

Confident that she can't punish him right away, Castle laughs and says, "Do you kiss your father with that mouth?" When there's no other sound from her room, Castle heads for that hot bath with a smile on his face. After he finally feels clean again, Castle calls Alexis and Martha. They've heard nothing about his most recent brush with death, so he glosses over the details without lying and they seem satisfied. When he hears Beckett moving around in the living room, he opens the door a crack and says, "Safe?"

Beckett laughs and says, "Come here and find out."

She seems okay, so Castle warily enters the room and says, "What do you want to do about dinner?"

"Well, I was leaning towards room service, but then I'd have to put up with a bored writer. So perhaps we could try out the hotel restaurant? I have a feeling that Aina won't mind paying for our meal tonight."

Castle smiles and says, "Perfect." And then he says, "So, all's well with Josh?"

With a soft smile, Beckett says, "All's well. He asked me to thank you." At his obvious confusion, she says, "For saving my life yet again."

With all that's happened since the hawk plummeted into the helicopter, Castle hasn't had time to consider that truth and he says, "Oh, yeah. I did, didn't I?" And then he grins and says, "Then it's your turn to buy the wine."

Beckett laughs and says, "Fair trade. Let's eat."

As promised, the hotel restaurant is excellent. They chat amicably about the day's events as they dine and then Beckett says, "What was that about the dog and master? I didn't think you're religious."

Castle shrugs and says, "I'm not. I just like the stories, though I can't recall where that one came from."

"Well, it worked. He would have bled out if he'd got away from me." And then she says, "Do you think he's still consort material with only one eye?"

Castle smiles and says, "If it's up to Aina, and it seems to be, then he's a shoe-in now. I'd bet good money that not even Joseph will be able to drag her away from Marcel's side tonight."

Beckett also smiles and says, "So, your work here is done?"

Castle shrugs and says, "Well, seeing Aina happy isn't my only goal."

"Do I want to hear the others?"

"Just one." When Beckett looks a little nervous, he smiles at the irony and says, "To have you relax around me."

Relieved, Beckett smiles and then says, "I'm relaxed now."

Castle lifts his wineglass in toast to her and says, "Yes, you are." And then he says, "You feeling up for a night out?"

"You have a plan."

"I do." And then Castle says, "A short walk from here is a nightclub where the price of drinks fluctuates depending on the night's consumption. The whole thing is televised, in-house, on a computer-controlled screen. Patrons can even wager on the price…like the stock market, only with booze and live music."

Beckett smiles and says, "You want to play with the screen."

His eyes shining with joy at the thought, Castle says, "Very much."

Still smiling, Beckett says, "Then it would appear that our work in Andorra is not quite done."

Pleased that she'll join him, Castle attracts the attention of their waiter as he says, "We'd better go. This could take some time."

One round of drinks at a time, Castle (with scores of new best friends) drives the price down until, for the first time ever, the screen reaches zero and the next round of drinks are on the house. The owner is more than happy to make good on Castle's wager, considering that the winnings don't come anywhere near the amount of money Castle spends on the evening. It's well after midnight and a very popular Castle eventually lets Beckett persuade him to leave. He drapes one arm across her shoulders as they walk back to the hotel. Beckett suspects that he's not really drunk enough to require assistance, but she also knows that he'd back off if she insists, so she tolerates his inebriated affection.

They've only gone a few blocks when Beckett becomes aware that a man has followed them from the club and it occurs to her that Castle spending a small fortune on one night's entertainment might make him a target. Cursing herself for becoming relaxed enough to forget vigilance, she removes Castle's arm from her shoulders, then pushes him up against a wall and says, "Stay."

Oblivious to the danger, Castle grins and says, "What do you have in mind?"

There's no time to explain, so Beckett says, "Please, Castle, just stay put."

"Yes, sir."

She's scanning her surroundings for a suitable weapon when the stranger clearly says, "Detective Beckett."

Still wary, Beckett adopts a ready stance and says, "Yes?"

In the now familiar accent of the Andorran people, he says, "Please forgive me for making you nervous. I'm a police officer. Her Majesty has instructed that you are not to go anywhere without protection."

Carefully keeping both hands in sight, he holds up ID that she has no way of knowing is authentic. But Beckett's instincts are telling her that the danger is gone, so she approaches him and says, "Well, some warning would have been a good idea."

Relieved that Beckett isn't upset, he says, "I'm sorry. There was some discussion about whether you'd permit an escort, and it was decided to go ahead without your knowledge."

Something occurs to Beckett and she says, "Were you on us last night?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then you did a good job, because I didn't spot you."

He smiles and says, "Thank you." And then he shrugs and says, "Not as many pedestrians tonight."

Beckett nods and says, "Well, we're done for the night. So you can go home." When he makes no comment, she says, "You have to follow us to the hotel?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Beckett shrugs and says, "Then; goodnight."

With a small bow, he says only, "Detective."

Castle isn't where Beckett left him and she has a moment of concern before he steps out of the shadows nearby and says, "Cop?"

She nods and says, "Cop." And then she motions to the brick in his hand and says, "You don't think that I can handle one guy?"

"Huh?" He glances at the weapon, as if he'd forgotten he had it and then tosses it aside and says, "Uh, no, I was actually going to step in on his side, you know; keep it fair."

Beckett laughs at the lie and says, "Sure, you were." And then she puts her arm through his and says, "Come on; time for you to get started on your hangover."

* * *

The next morning Beckett is having a late breakfast in their suite and there's still been no sound from Castle's room when the phone rings. It's Andreu and he says, "Good morning, Kate. It seems that you and Rick are famous this morning."

"The rescue made the news?"

"It's possible. But, no, I was referring to the fact that Rick practically emptied La Borsa of alcohol in one night."

Beckett laughs and says, "Yes; almost single-handedly. It's just as well that we don't have much on today."

"Uh, that's why I'm calling. Her Majesty has decided to go ahead with today's program. So, if you still wish to visit the spa, it will have to be reasonably soon."

"How soon?"

"Pick you up in one hour?"

"Okay, I'll see what I can do."

After hanging up, Beckett finishes her coffee while she rallies her courage and then knocks on Castle's door. When there's no answer, she knocks a few more times and is about to do so again when the door opens. As expected, Castle is not looking his best and leans on the door frame as he says, "For pity's sake, Beckett, stop doing that."

Her heart moved to sympathy at the sight of his disheveled distress, Beckett says, "Sorry, Castle. But today's activities are still on, by royal decree. So, if you still want a massage, be ready by nine."

"What time is it now?"

"Just after eight."

Castle groans in distress or pain and then says, "Okay."

After Castle has disappeared back into his room, Beckett orders a light breakfast for him and finishes her own. The breakfast tray arrives just before Castle reemerges from his room, water bottle in hand. He's obviously had a shower and is looking much neater, but no happier. He brightens on seeing the coffee, grabs for the cup as if it's a lifeline and says, "Thank you." After draining the coffee and starting on the orange juice, Castle says, "Is there any chance that you smuggled your sidearm in here?"

"No, Castle, why?"

Lifting his bloodshot gaze to hers, he says, "Because I want you to shoot me."

Beckett laughs and says, "You'll be fine. If it makes you feel any better, last night's efforts have made you famous."

She can see that the news does cheer him up and he says, "Really?"

"Really. Though you'd better let someone else take the mantle tonight." And then Beckett says, "Do you know what's happening this afternoon? The itinerary is a little vague."

"I've no idea. Andreu has been very cagey about the whole thing." And then he shrugs and says, "We'll find out soon enough."

Of course, Andreu arrives exactly on time to take them to the spa complex. Despite being unconvinced about the benefit of hot stones, Castle puts himself in the capable hands of the masseuse and emerges from the cubicle, an hour later, feeling much more optimistic about life. With time for one other treatment, he chooses the sauna and eventually catches up with Beckett in reception. Beckett is similarly revived and Castle says, "Look, Beckett, please don't take this the wrong way, but you literally smell good enough to eat. What did they do to you?"

Beckett laughs and says, "I went for the Chocotherapy."

"_Chocotherapy_?"

Suddenly realizing that there's no way to describe the treatment without risking activating Castle's over-active libido, Beckett says, "Uh, you can research that one on your own time."

The look on her face is enough that Castle grins and says, "Sounds promising." And then he shrugs and says, "All I got was hot rocks, though whatever she did seems to have worked."

With a twinkle in her eye, Beckett says, "_Hot rocks_?"

"Hey, I do the innuendo, okay?"

Just then an attendant appears to escort them to lunch. They're seated in the restaurant and Castle hasn't seen any sign of a menu. When he comments on it the woman says, "The chef has been given your details and the meal will be tailored to your needs."

When they have no more questions, she leaves and only minutes later a waitress delivers their meals; Thai green fish curry with soba noodles for Beckett, chicken broth and citrus salad for Castle. When the waitress has gone, Castle looks back and forth between the two meals and says, "I think there's been some horrible mistake."

Beckett laughs and says, "You were a little worse for wear when we arrived. I guess they're worried about the fragility of your stomach after last night."

Picking through the salad from anything interesting, Castle says, "Well, they needn't worry. I don't get sick."

"You don't get sick?"

"Not from consuming anything, no."

Skeptical, Beckett says, "Not ever?"

Castle shrugs and says, "You saw me after I'd had almost a bottle of whiskey in under an hour. Did I throw up?"

"Uh, no. That's pretty amazing, Castle."

"Thank you." And then he grins and says, "I've made quite a bit of money over the years because of it."

A little nervous of the answer, Beckett says, "Consuming what?"

"Oh, whatever was in the back of the refrigerator that no one could identify."

"That's disgusting."

"That's kind of the point." Castle puts down his fork and says, "Can we please go somewhere and get a real lunch?" Beckett smiles and, without a word, swaps the meals. With a nervous glance towards the kitchen, Castle says, "Thank you."

After lunch, Andreu arrives as if by magic and takes them back to the hotel. Once there, he says, "Housekeeping worked a miracle and cleaned your clothes from yesterday. You're aware that the ceremony this afternoon is formal?" At their nods, he says, "Then I'll be back in two hours."

When he's gone, Castle says, "Maybe I should get an Andreu."

Beckett smiles and says, "I'm surprised that you don't already have one. You must be able to afford a manservant."

Castle shrugs and says, "I already have you, Mother and Alexis giving me disapproving glares eighteen hours a day. I don't need that from someone I'm paying."

Beckett laughs and says, "No, I suppose not." And then she frowns and says, "Do you know anything about this _ceremony_?"

"No, why?"

"It only said Formal Reception on the itinerary and I suddenly have an awful feeling that Aina will try and give us an award."

Surprised, Castle says, "God, I hadn't thought of that." And then he shrugs and says, "Nothing to be done about it now…unless you want to make a run for it?"

Beckett smiles and says, "Seems a bit ungrateful. We'll just have to make the best of it." And then she frowns and says, "Do you think it'll be okay if I wear the same dress?"

With a huge smile, Castle says, "It'll be okay with me."

His genuine delight reassures her and she says, "Thanks, Castle." And then she glances at her watch and says, "I'll see you later."

"Okay. I think that I'll grab a nap." And then he grins and says, "You know, after I research _chocotherapy_."

Trying not to smile, Beckett says nothing and leaves him to it.

* * *

Later that afternoon, on the way to the palace, Beckett's suspicions are confirmed when Andreu reveals that they are to receive the Order of Charlemagne, Andorra's only civilian medal and Castle says, "Aina told you to keep this from us, didn't she?"

Smiling a little, Andreu says, "Her Majesty's request was that it should be a surprise, yes."

Having had no time to prepare them, Andreu stays by their side, prompting where necessary. Thankfully, Beckett and Castle are only two in a very long line of military and civilian personnel waiting to receive an award from their newly crowned queen. Once everyone is in place, the customary fanfare precedes Aina's arrival. The line of recipients gradually wanes, as Aina pins medals on each person with a minimum of fuss and maximum of grace. As their turn approaches, Castle is intent on watching Aina do her job when Beckett's hand slides into his. He's surprised enough that he doesn't react at first. Then he squeezes her hand in reassurance and murmurs, "You okay?"

Beckett doesn't look at him as she says, "Just nervous."

Mystified, Castle says, "You've received awards before."

Still without looking at him, Beckett says, "Not from a queen."

Thrilled at the physical contact, Castle nonetheless can't stop himself from making it all better. He leans close enough that not even Andreu can overhear and whispers, "A queen who wears Spongebob pajamas."

That brings her gaze to his and she says, "Truly?" When Castle only nods, Beckett looks at Aina with fresh eyes and then squeezes his hand and releases it as she says, "Thank you."

Marveling at how even his skin seems to need her, Castle flexes the hand a few times, but can't shake the vibrant memory of her touch. By the time Beckett stands before Aina, he's once again back in friend mode and looks on with pride as Beckett receives her medal and executes another perfect curtsy. And then Castle stands before Aina and bows as he says, "My queen."

It's close enough to a proper greeting that it's not entirely out of place. But everything they've been through gives it another layer of meaning that is enough to make Aina blush a little. Delighted with her reaction, Castle waits patiently as she pins the medal on his lapel and her voice is filled with love as she says, "El meu heroi." So it's Castle's turn to blush a little and he bows his head slightly to acknowledge her cleverness before rejoining Beckett.

Of course, Beckett has seen the interaction and says, "You're incorrigible. Couldn't you behave yourself just for today?"

Castle shrugs and says, "I didn't goose her. I'd say that's progress." He's scanning the crowd for Andreu and soon spots him, then says, "Come on. I was promised snacks."

Andreu shows them to a large reception hall that contains the promised snacks for all medal recipients. With Andreu translating for them, Beckett and Castle have made a few friends when an attendant speaks with Andreu for a moment and then he says, "If you still wish to visit the hospital, we have to leave now."

They follow Andreu to the limo. Beckett is stepping inside and freezes when she sees Aina waiting for them and, for the first time, the privacy screen between passengers and driver is closed. Aina smiles at Beckett's sudden nerves and gesture to the seats opposite her as she says, "Please sit down, Kate."

Castle's reaction on seeing Aina is only delight and he sits next to her as he says, "How is he?"

Only then does Aina reveal what a strain she's under when her voice breaks a little as she says, "He went into shock after the surgery, but he's doing much better today."

Castle covers her clenched hands with one of his and says, "Joseph's with him?"

Aina smiles and says, "Yes. He vowed to contact me if anything changes." They're all quiet for a few seconds and then Aina looks at Beckett and says, "Kate…you saved his life." And then she shakes her head and says, to no one in particular, "He's always been there…even as a child I just knew Marcel would always be there. It never even occurred to me to fear…"

When she doesn't continue, Castle puts an arm around her and says, "Trust me, sweetheart, he's not going anywhere. He's in love with you."

Aina absentmindedly nods at first and then lifts hopeful eyes to Castle and says, "He is?"

Castle smiles at her eager tone and says, "Very much, I suspect." And then he smiles and says, "And, like you said, he'll need a new career now that he can't be a pilot."

So Aina has a lot to think about on the short drive to the hospital. On arrival Andreu escorts the three on them inside to Marcel's room and then waits outside. Marcel is apparently sleeping and Joseph is sitting beside him, silently reading a newspaper. At the sound of the door opening, he puts the paper aside, embraces Aina and acknowledges Beckett and Castle. By then Marcel has stirred and wearily says, "I didn't realize that the hospital dress code was so strict."

The pilot's narrow escape from death is evident in the bandage covering half his face and neck, the almost white pallor of his skin and the heavy, grey shadow under his one eye. But he smiles when Aina says, "Only on Thursdays."

Beckett and Castle stay long enough to receive Marcel's gratitude and then, as if they'd discussed it with Joseph, they all say their goodbyes and leave Aina alone with Marcel. In the corridor, Joseph adds his thanks and then says, "I'm afraid that I won't see you before you leave." With a quiet smile, he says, "I can only persuade her to leave his side if I stay with him."

Castle smiles and says, "See you next time you're in New York, then?"

Joseph shrugs and says, "Actually, I'm hoping to take it a little easy, once Marcel is healed."

Castle says, "So, you agree that he's right for her?"

With a quiet smile, Joseph says, "I doubt that it would make much difference if I didn't. But, yes, it's a good match." And then he says, "Thank you, Rick." He gestures to the medal still on Castle's lapel and says, "It doesn't seem nearly enough, but it's the best we have." To Beckett, he says, "Detective, it's a pleasure to have met you. You're a credit to your country."

He bows and kisses her hand, then shakes hands with Castle. They know that it's a dismissal and follow Andreu out to the car. As they walk out, Castle says, "Notice that he didn't say I'm a credit to my country?"

Beckett laughs and says, "Yes, I did."

At the door of their suite, Andreu eyes shine as he says, "This evening, Her Majesty is hosting a masque ball in your honor. You'll find your outfits in your rooms along with a few instructions." He shrugs and says, "Obviously, it's up to you, but I think that you'll have more fun if you follow them. I'll be back in one hour."

Keen to find out more, Beckett and Castle look at each other for a second and then, without a word, head for their respective rooms. Laid out on Castle's bed is a white, old-fashioned suit and, for a moment, he's worried that he'll be dressed as Colonel Sanders for the evening. On closer examination, he realizes that he's to play Rhett Butler and he wonders if Beckett will spend the evening dressed as Scarlett O'Hara.

Beckett is still staring at the exquisite burgundy ball gown when her phone rings. It's Castle and he says, "So, what are you wearing?"

She knows what's he asking, but says, "You know what I'm wearing. You just saw me a few seconds ago."

"Fine. Don't tell me." And then Castle says, "Are you okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be okay with it?"

"Oh, you were nervous earlier and you've been a bit quiet today."

"I still find the whole royalty thing a bit intimidating."

"Despite the fact that you've faced down some of the worst criminals in the country?"

"Actually, I'd rather do that than go through another awards ceremony."

Castle laughs and says, "Yeah, me, too." And then he says, "Okay, I'll see you there."

Beckett smiles and says, "No, you won't."

Castle is quiet for a second and then says, "Care to make a little wager on it?"

A little nervous, but unable to resist, Beckett says, "What terms?"

"Uh, if I recognize you first, I don't have to do the two weeks of paperwork."

Beckett considers for a moment and then says, "Okay. And, if I win, you have to do three."

Satisfied that he has the edge in this competition, Castle says, "Done."

* * *

Beckett and Castle, now in full costume, are taken to the palace separately. Once there, they discover that every single guest is dressed as either Rhett Butler or Scarlett O'Hara and they're all wearing a mask that covers half their face. Even with such a specific theme, there are still many different representations of both characters and Castle realizes that it won't be so easy to recognize Beckett. When the ballroom is full, the MC announces a very simple dance that will ensure partners rotate. Still, even after a couple of hours, Castle hasn't found his Scarlett O'Hara.

Despite being in high demand as a dance partner, Beckett hasn't yet recognized Castle. She's taking a break and grabbing her share of the sumptuous buffet when the Rhett Butler next to her says, "So, did they brush you with the chocolate mud, or just smear it on with their hands?"

Unable to keep from smiling, Beckett says, "Not mud, Castle; cocoa-infused clay, and they brushed it on." And then she says, "How did you know it was me?"

"Other than the fact that you still smell like dessert?" He gestures to the revealing back of her gown and says, "You have that tiny mole on your right shoulder blade."

Embarrassed to remember that he saw her almost naked yesterday, Beckett has to look away for a second and then says, "Hang on; no way could you have seen that mole…" At Castle's smug grin, she says, "What?"

"Not the first time I've seen your back."

Beckett wracks her brain for a second and then realizes he can only be talking about the night her apartment was destroyed and she exclaims, "You said you didn't look!"

Still smiling, Castle shrugs and says, "I lied." When she looks ready to unleash her fury on him, Castle says, "Oh, come on; don't even pretend that you're surprised."

Of course, he's right and Beckett relaxes as she says, "I guess not." And then something occurs to her and she says, "What if I'd been a stranger who's had the chocotherapy today?"

"Actually, there are at least three others and contestant number two gave me her room number." And then Castle grins and says, "Apparently asking someone how they were smeared with chocolate mud is a pretty good pickup line."

Refusing to examine whether or not she cares, Beckett says, "You going to take her up on it?"

Castle looks over the crowd, trying to spot the woman in question and says, "It could be interesting; other than a very promising figure and an attractive dimple in her chin, I have no idea what she looks like." And then he says, "Ah, there she is."

Beckett looks where he indicates, to see an amply figured Scarlett in a blue velvet gown and she says, "Promising figure, indeed; she might do you damage."

Castle shrugs and says, "Could be worth the risk, I think." And then he watches Beckett for her reaction as he says, "Unless you have a problem with it?"

At these words, Beckett realizes that she feels not even a twinge of jealousy, then smiles and says, "No, Castle, I don't mind." When Castle suddenly looks unsure of himself, Beckett laughs and says, "She might get you and your fake moustache tonight, but I still get to harangue you in the morning."

So Castle knows that their relationship has reached a new level of trust and he's genuinely moved when he says, "Thank you, Kate." And then he offers his hand and says, "Care to dance, detective?"

They're twirling the dance floor and Castle says, "You know those earrings are probably real, right?"

Beckett puts a hand to one of the ruby drop earrings and says, "I don't think so, Castle. They were laid out on the bed with my costume and wig." When he only shrugs, she says, "But they could have been stolen!"

Castle laughs and says, "I don't think anyone would be that stupid. You must have noticed that our driver is always armed and never talks, even to Andreu. The only time we've been without protection was when Aina and Marcel ditched us at the chalet." When Beckett still looks uneasy, Castle says, "I'm sorry. I just meant…you wear them well, is what I was trying to say."

Just then the music change indicates that everyone should change partners, so Beckett and Castle are separated again. A few dance partners later, Castle recognizes the Scarlett in his arms and whispers, "Who's tucking you into bed tonight?"

Aina blushes and says, "You're not supposed to talk during the dancing, or it's too easy to work out who everyone is."

With a self-satisfied grin, Castle says, "I didn't need words to find you and Kate."

"You found her already? That's disappointing. I thought she'd be searching for a while yet."

"You set this up, so she'd have to look for me? That's delightfully underhanded of you, thank you." And then he says, "So, do we get an invite to the wedding?"

Totally confused, Aina says, "Wedding?" And then she blushes and says, "Oh, Rick, that's not fair. I don't even know…we've barely had a chance to talk about…"

Castle holds her closer and says, "It's okay, sweetheart, I'm just teasing you." And then he notices a rather nervous Rhett Butler nearby and says, "Uh, oh, your bodyguard is getting twitchy." Castle adopts a more proper dance posture and then says, "Uh, you're not planning speeches or anything, are you? Being in the spotlight is about the only thing Kate's consistently afraid of."

Aina considers the matter and says, "Well, it'd be odd to say nothing, as I've made it known that tonight is in honor of our American guests; hence the theme. But I can tone it down, if you wish? I don't want her to be uncomfortable."

Relieved, Castle says, "Thank you, Ain…Scarlett."

Aina smiles and says, "You're welcome, Rhett."

Soon after that, the partners rotate again. Castle finally bows out, exhausted, and is resting his weary feet when Beckett finds him and says, "Your moustache is slipping."

Castle rips it off, scratches at his upper lip and says, "Damn thing's been driving me crazy all night."

Beckett grimaces and says, "It doesn't suit you at all." And then she grins and says, "Though you might want to hang onto it, just in case contestant number two approves."

With a quiet smile, Castle says, "Her name is Eliane; it's Swiss for _daughter of the sun _and, apparently, she's a blonde."

Beckett laughs and says, "Sounds like I'm going back to the suite alone."

Castle frowns and says, "You sure you're okay with it?"

Still a little surprised at her own feelings, Beckett says, "I'm sure, Castle." And then she smiles and says, "It would be incredibly unfair of me if I weren't…to you and to Josh."

"I guess so." And then Castle shrugs and says, "Anyway, I haven't decided yet. I'm not sure that I want to spend our last night in Andorra with someone else."

Beckett is quiet for a while and then says, "I'd forgotten."

"That this is our last night?" When Beckett only nods, Castle says, "Sad about leaving?"

"More than I thought I would be. It's just been so nice to not have to…"

When she struggles to finish, Castle says, "Worry about everything, every single moment of the day?"

"A little harsh, Castle, but something like that. I've had fun, thank you."

Castle smiles and says, "My pleasure. It's been good to hear you laugh so often."

Beckett's only answer is a quiet smile. They sit together for a while, looking at the partygoers. By now most people have either removed their mask or slipped it up off their face. The dancing becomes less structured and both Beckett and Castle are propositioned a few times before the music dies down and Castle sees Aina at the microphone. With her usual poise, she thanks everyone for coming and then says, "You're all friends and know that I mean it quite literally, when I say that I wouldn't be addressing you now if it weren't for our American friends, Richard Castle and Detective Kate Beckett. I owe them everything and would like to bring them up here to thank them properly." And then, with a huge smile and a big show of scanning the crowd of costumed revelers, she says, "But I appear to have lost them." Before anyone can volunteer Beckett or Castle, she signals the music to resume and rejoins the party.

Grateful not to have to step up to the microphone, Beckett is nevertheless warmly celebrated by everyone in her vicinity at the time of Aina's speech. Thankfully, they're polite enough to only offer a token applause when they notice her embarrassment. Beckett knows where Castle is at that moment by the rowdy crowd on the other side of the room. Suddenly feeling very much alone, despite being in a room with scores of people celebrating her existence, Beckett excuses herself from her new friends and finds Andreu to head back to the suite and he says, "Rick not joining us?"

Glancing back at the still vocal crowd surrounding what can only be Castle, Beckett says, "I seriously doubt it."

Back at the hotel, Andreu says, "Oh, may I have the earrings, please?"

"Oh, God, they _are_ real?"

Andreu smiles at her shock and says, "Yes ma'am. Her Majesty insisted."

Beckett removes the earrings and hands them to him as she says, "How much are they worth?"

Andreu shrugs and says, "They belong to Her Majesty, so I really couldn't say…certainly more than I could ever afford."

Suddenly glad to be rid of them, Beckett says, "Me, too." And then she says, "I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yes, ma'am; at seven."

Beckett smiles and says, "I'm _ma'am_ again?"

Surprised, Andreu says, "Sorry; habit." With his customary bow, he says, "Goodnight, Kate."

"Night, Andreu."

Feeling suddenly very weary, Beckett strips out of the heavy gown and has a second shower before getting ready for bed. She's barely into her pajamas when there's a knock at her door and Castle says, "Beckett?" When she opens the door he says, "You ditched me!"

"I thought you were going to catch up with what's-her-name, daughter of the sun?"

"I told you that I hadn't decided about that. I spent ages looking for you. Aina was trying to find you, too."

"Sorry, Castle, but I'd had enough." Confused, she says, "Why are you so upset? Where did you think I might have gone?"

Castle runs a hand through his hair and says, "Obviously, back here. I just…when I couldn't find you my brain turned on me and I started to wonder if I'd imagined everything…good that's happened since we got here."

Relieved that she's not the only one with aggressive internal dialogue, Beckett says, "We're fine, Castle; better than ever, okay?"

Castle attempts a weak smile and says, "Okay, thanks. Night, Beckett."

Taking pity on him, Beckett says, "How about I set up the chess set while you get changed, Captain?"

Castle smiles, tips the white Panama hat and, in his best southern drawl, says, "Why thank you, ma'am. I'll return directly."

Castle reappears as Beckett finishes setting up the game, dressed in his pajamas and robe and he says, "What handicap?"

Beckett shakes her head and says, "You're far too good for me, Castle. What do you suggest?"

Castle looks at the board, and then removes his queen, one rook and a knight and then says, "How's that?"

Beckett smiles at his generosity and says, "That could work."

Under such a handicap, Castle is seriously struggling to maintain control of the game and they've been playing for a while when Beckett says, "I'm sorry, Castle, but we have to be up in a few hours and I need to finish packing."

"Okay. Thanks, Beckett." And then Castle says, "Do you think we'll be different when we get back?"

Confused, at first, Beckett then says, "You're wondering if I'll still trust you?" At Castle's nod, she says, "I can't make any promises, Castle. But I trust you right now, more than I do anyone except my father. If that's not enough…"

Castle smiles and says, "No, that's good. That's quite enough, thank you. Night, Beckett."

"Night, Castle."

Beckett is almost to her room when Castle says, "Oh, and I totally won."

It takes Beckett a second to realize that he's talking about recognizing her first and she says, "Yes, you did." And then she smiles and says, "I'll just have to find some other way of getting you to do paperwork."

When she's gone, Castle stares at her door for a few seconds and then smiles a little, tips over his king and goes to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Beckett is dressed and ready when she hears movement in Castle's room, so she orders breakfast for two. She's part way through her meal when Castle finally emerges and says, "Morning, Scarlett."

Beckett smiles and says, "Morning, Rhett."

He thanks her for the meal and gets stuck in. They eat in silence for a while and then Castle laughs a little and says, "I'm very much looking forward to seeing my girls, but I don't recall ever feeling this reluctant to return home."

Beckett says, "I know what you mean. I can't wait to see Josh, but it's just been so nice to have a real vacation…especially with a host like ours."

Suddenly quiet at the sound of Josh's name, Castle then says, "He'll be at JFK?" When Beckett merely nods, he says, "Then, if it's okay with you, we'll part ways after we land."

Saddened that it bothers him, but understanding why, Beckett says, "Sure, Castle."

They're both ready when Andreu knocks on the door at exactly 7am, to escort them to the car. This time Beckett isn't shocked to see Aina waiting inside the limo and she greets her before sitting opposite, leaving room next to Aina for Castle who automatically takes Aina's hand and says, "I wasn't sure you'd make it." And then he says, "How's Marcel?"

Aina smiles and says, "Much better today. He should be out of hospital in a couple of days." And then she says to Beckett, "Kate, please tell me that you understand what you've done for me?"

Beckett smiles and says, "I'd do the same for anyone. But, you're welcome. And Castle landed the chopper."

At Beckett's modesty, Aina looks to Castle in appeal and he says, "She understands. Kate saw that you're in love with Marcel even before we had lunch at the chalet."

Embarrassed to be read so easily, Aina casts her eyes down, so it's difficult to know who she's talking to when she says, "Thank you."

They're soon at the helipad. Mindful of Aina's image, Castle releases her before they exit. In an effort to lighten the mood, Castle gestures to their pilot and says, "Is he any good?"

Aina smiles and says, "Of course, he is." And then she says, to both of them, "I'll miss you."

Once again unsure of the protocol, Beckett says only, "Bird strike aside, this is probably the best vacation I've ever had, thank you." And then she's a little surprised when Aina kisses her on both cheeks and embraces her. She gives Castle the same courtesy, but adds a whispered blessing meant only for him. Beckett curiosity is piqued when Castle blushes at the words. By then, Andreu has loaded their luggage into the helicopter. They leave Aina with only the limo driver for company and Castle watches as the monarch's form gets smaller as they lift off. When he can no longer see her, he sits back and Beckett says, "She'll be fine."

Meaning something else entirely, Castle smiles and says, "She always is."

There's an almost tearful farewell at Barcelona airport, when they say goodbye to Andreu and then Beckett and Castle are on the first leg of the journey home. They're both fairly quiet and, having had only a few hours' sleep, nap most of the way to London. Castle is full of beans by the time they're inside Heathrow and, once again, drags Beckett around the many boutique stores and, despite being tired and unable to shake a slight feeling of melancholy, Beckett feels his indomitable zeal working magic on her mood. After the short layover, they're on their way to New York and lunch is served almost immediately. Beckett is part way through her poached lobster tail when she says, "I'll miss first class."

Castle laughs and says, "Yes, you will. Let me know if you ever get over your fear of being in my debt and you can travel first class whenever you wish; obligation free."

"Thanks, Castle. But you know I wouldn't do that."

Castle sighs and says, "Yeah, I know." After lunch, he looks at his watch and says, "Less than seven hours and you'll be back with your boy."

He doesn't seem upset at the idea, but Beckett is reluctant to risk ruining the mood and only says, "Are Alexis and Martha meeting you at the airport?"

Castle laughs and says, "It's Friday, Beckett. If I couldn't persuade Alexis to come on vacation with me, how did you think I'd convince her to cut class to meet me? And Mother won't have remembered that I'm returning today."

Beckett frowns and says, "You'll be alone?"

Castle shrugs and says, "I often am." And then he grins and says, "You offering to keep me company?"

They both know that she's not, so Beckett says, "Dream on, Castle."

Feeling relaxed, now that Beckett's mood seems to have improved, Castle says, "You know, I think that I will. I won't be much use for anything later, if I don't get some sleep now."

Beckett sighs and says, "Yeah, you're right." She holds out her hand towards him and, when he frowns in confusion, says, "Phone."

Smiling, Castle switches off and hands over his phone as he says, "Spoilsport."

When they're both in the British Airways pajamas and settled under a blanket, Castle can't resist lifting his eye mask enough to peek at Beckett. Satisfied that she's nearby and that she's well, he's able to fall into a restful sleep. So he remains oblivious of the moment when Beckett peeks, to make sure that he's asleep, and then takes a photo of his sleeping form with her phone.

Beckett and Castle wake within minutes of each other, to see that they'll land in only a couple of hours. With barely a word to each other, they change clothes and return to their seats. Afternoon tea is served and they both go for the scones with jam and clotted cream. Worried again about Beckett's mood, Castle entertains her with a woeful British accent until she's able to laugh. By the time the Boeing 747 lands they're both quiet, lost in thought. When the seatbelt sign disappears, they stand and prepare to disembark. Beckett is apparently determined not to meet Castle's gaze and he eventually says, "Do I need to goose you?"

That's enough to bring both her gaze and her grateful smile to him and she says, "I wouldn't."

When Beckett beckons him closer, Castle walks to her as if his legs are hers to command and stands in stunned silence as she kisses his cheek. He recovers quickly, smiles and says, "Okay."

Having already discussed it, there's no need for words and Castle watches Beckett leave the plane without him. He doesn't even realize that he touches his cheek before joining the other passengers as they disembark. Thankfully, he's spared the sight of Beckett's reunion with Josh and eventually hails a cab. As expected, the apartment is empty. But he finds that the coffee machine is primed and the attached note says, "_Don't fall asleep, Dad. I'll be home soon and I want to hear all about it._"

Smiling, he makes himself a cup of coffee and opens the refrigerator to find another note, in Martha's script, on an unopened bottle of champagne and it says, "_Me too_."

He sits down on the sofa with his favorite brand of coffee, puts his feet up on the coffee table and is just…grateful.

The End

* * *

Epilogue: Castle's reunion with Alexis is a blur of crushing hugs and excited squeals as she opens the gifts he's bought her. The scenario is repeated when Martha arrives and the three of them have a lovely evening, with Castle's travel stories being the main entertainment. The women eventually retire and Castle gets ready for bed, but it's a fruitless exercise as he's simply not tired. Of course, he ends up at his computer, writing. Around 1am he gets a text. It's from Beckett and says, "_Ignore this if you were sleeping_."

He calls her back immediately and says, "You can't sleep either?"

"How can we have jetlag? We were only gone five days."

Castle laughs and says, "Magic." And then he says, "Doctor Boy back at work?"

"That's getting really old, Castle. And, yes, _Josh_ is at work. But he said to say _hi_."

Castle laughs again and says, "No, he didn't."

"No, he didn't." And then Beckett says, "I'm trying to read. What are you doing?"

"Writing."

There's a pause and then Beckett says, "Please tell me you're not writing a sex scene?"

Though he'd prefer not to, Castle can imagine how Beckett and Josh spent their evening and says, "Now, why would you assume that? Something on your mind, detective?"

"No, I just…it's late and you're alone and…shut up!"

Chuckling, Castle says, "Yes, sir." And then he says, "Beckett, just before the rescue helicopter landed, what were you thinking about?"

"What?"

"When we were in the downed chopper you commented on me thinking about food. What were _you_ thinking about?"

"I don't think so, Castle."

So Castle knows it was something good and he says, "Come on, I'll trade you; ask me anything."

Beckett considers for a moment and then says, "What did Aina say to you when she said goodbye?"

"Except that."

Beckett laughs and says, "Checkmate. Unless you want to do paperwork?"

"Not ever."

Castle sulks in silence for a while, trying to think how to wheedle the information out of Beckett, when she says, "Fine! I was thinking that you probably could."

"Could…?"

"Seduce a woman through two layers of eiderdown."

At first not sure that he's heard her correctly, Castle then smiles and says, "Yeah, it's just as well you didn't say that while you were on my lap, or I might have been tempted to find out."

"No, you wouldn't."

Castle can picture her relaxed, confident smile and he says, "No, I wouldn't." And then he says, "Thanks, Beckett."

"No problem." And then Beckett says, "I think that I can sleep now. Thanks, Castle. Monday?"

"Monday. Night, Kate." When she's gone, Castle stares at the computer screen for a while, thinking about those last moments with Aina, and then he writes, "_Just tell her how you feel, Rook, and do it before your bird strike_." But then he deletes the words and goes to bed.

* * *

Author's notes:

a) I worry that the scene in Holding is a little more Malcolm Reynolds than Richard Castle, but Nathan Fillion was tweeting Firefly on my birthday, so it's totally his fault. Though, at the risk of appearing lewd, I confess that I like a bit of Mal in my Castle.

b) I still proceed without a plan, so I'd written 23 000 words before I realized that no one was going to die in this one. Sorry, about that; murder and mayhem will ensue in the next, I'm sure.

c) I'll be away from all that is Castle from mid-June to mid-August, so don't expect a post for a while. Speaking of which; can't decide whether to do subtext of "To Love and Die in L.A.", so, just this once, I'm taking requests. The episode was well done, I think, but I'm tempted to write it from Beckett's POV. Otherwise, we can skip straight to "Knockout" or, if inspiration strikes, another original plot. So, what do you think?

Thanks, for reading.


End file.
